


Mr Reyes

by sp00kworm



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - School, Attempted Seduction, Blushing, Child!Hana, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jack is overprotective dad, M/M, Parent Jack, Seduction, Sexy Reaper, Suggestive Themes, Teacher Gabriel, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mature themes, school au, some slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>School AU in which Jack is sick of hearing about the new kindergarten teacher, Mr Reyes, and goes to find out for himself just what he is like. He never expected however, to be met with a gloriously handsome face and thighs that could potentially crush his head. Nor did he expect to be pinned after in such a way after just one meeting by the kindergarten teacher. Just how he was going to deal with this new teacher utterly escaped Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well well well Mr Reyes

Jack was thoroughly sick and tired about hearing about Hana's new kindergarten teacher, Mr Reyes. All he had heard for the past week and a half was how cool her new teacher was and how many cool things they got to do now that the 'old lady', or Mrs Flannigan as was her name, had retired. Jack had no issue with Mrs Flannigan, in fact, apart from her occasional weirdly suggestive remarks about his backside, her chocolate chip cookies were by far the best he had ever tasted. So, it was of a great surprise to him that she was retiring, and to his annoyance that the new kindergarten carer was this Mr Reyes. The over the top comments from all the mothers he was forced to endure only served to make his hate for the teacher, he had never met, greater. Comments about how delicious looking he was, or about how great his hair looked today, never mind the rumours about how you could see your reflection in his eyes. He'd had enough of the rumours, and like the overprotective father he was, he was determined to go and meet this Mr Reyes today for a private chat.

As usual, Jack was woken up by his alarm. He groaned and smacked the top of the contraption a few times before opening his eyes a little and staring at the door. Any second now, a brown haired blur would come barrelling into his room and launch herself onto his bed, potentially just avoiding his crotch and winding him. After a few seconds with no noise, Jack let out a sigh and yawned, rolling onto his back and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The quiet was short lived, however, as said bundle of hyperactive energy threw the door open with a squeal and launched herself onto his bed. Hana landed with a giggle on top of Jack's thighs. He had winced in preparation for the impact, but sighed shakily as his daughter missed the critical area.  
“Dad! Come on come on come on! It's time to get up!” Hana pushed herself up his body and tugged at the covers tucked around his chest with a frown, “I have to get ready to see Mr Reyes again today! Come on!” The small girl managed to grip the quilt in her chubby hands, and tugged it a few inches down her dad's torso. Jack chuckled a little and gave in.  
“Alright alright. I'm up.” Hana jumped off of the bed as Jack slowly got up, reaching for his glasses off of the night stand as his feet made contact with the cold panelled flooring, “Go and get your clothes out like a good girl and I'll be there in a minute.” Hana nodded and ran from the room to her own, ranting about her pink sun dress.

Dressing himself in a morning was the easy part. A pair of jeans and and a short sleeved shirt was good enough for him to wear to take her to school on his day off, and to wear to the small reunion at a restaurant with his old friends in the afternoon. Jack finished buttoning the navy shirt and pushed his glasses up his nose as he opened Hana's door. The little girl was humming over what to choose to wear. Her pink sun dress was in one hand and her pink bunny t-shirt and matching denim dungarees in the other. She turned to Jack as he entered the room and held them up with puffed out cheeks and a big pout on her face.  
“Dad! Which one is cuter? I want Mr Reyes to think I'm super cool like him!” Hana held out the outfits to him and Jack felt his eyebrow twitch at the mere mention of the teacher again. He pinched bridge of his nose and sighed holding up the bunny shirt and dungarees.  
“This one. Can't have you ruining your dress again.” He mutters to himself as he dresses Hana and brushes her hair back into a little pony tail, placing her pink head band, the little decorations by her ears, into her hair to hold it all back. She did a little twirl after he put her socks on and giggled.  
“Mr Reyes is gonna think I'm so cool Dad!” He just sighs and picks her up, taking her down stairs to shove some food into her mouth to shut her up. 

The jam on toast had no effect on the whole, keeping her quiet aspect, and so, Jack was forced to listen to his daughter retell last nights tale about how Mr Reyes had saved a rabbit from the field and was looking after it at the school. He could tell the story he'd heard it that many times from Hana, and the local mothers, who enjoyed cooing over how sensitive Mr Reyes was. Honestly, he wanted nothing more than to take that rabbit and throw it at this new teacher for forcing him to listen to gossip upon more gossip about him. Jack munched the cheerios with a bitter taste in his mouth, the cheer aspect doing nothing to lift his mood as Hana finally finished sucking on her sticky red fingers, now full and happy. She picked up her glass with wet mucky hands and downed the last of her apple juice before again, beginning to tell the tale about Mr Reyes letting them play outside with the cars, and how he could do magic. Jack quickly moved Hana upstairs and shoved the toothbrush in his daughters mouth, glad for the few minutes of peace.

The car journey was reasonably quiet, mainly because Hana was busy rummaging through the contents of her book bag and lunch box to see what she had. She'd made a sad noise at the lack of doritos, but soon perked up at the carton grape juice. Hana hummed along to the music in the car bobbing up and down with excitement as Jack drove along the road, and took the last corner to the school.  
“You know, Dad,” Jack hummed, trying to tune her next story about her teacher out, “Mr Reyes even let me play video games. He's so cool. Mrs Finnigan would never let me do that!” Her pronunciation was babyish, and Jack nodded before realising what she had just said.  
“Wait? Mr Reyes let you play video games? In school?” Hana nodded with a little 'mhm' and a gleeful gap toothed grin.  
“Yeah he's the best teacher ever!” She raised her arms in a rainbow arc and giggled happily as they pulled up outside, fiddling with the belts that held her into the car seat.

Jack was quickly out of the car as they parked, and ran around to unfasten the belt for Hana's seat, allowing her to clamber down and out of the car aswell. She passed him her lunch box on the way down, but clutched her bag, energy positively humming off of her as she walked closer to the school, her dad's hand clutched in her own. Jack however, was ready to deliver a nice angry rant to this so called teacher. His anger was now directed at the fact he was allowing his five year old daughter to play video games rather than learning. With a frown, he walked along to the doors to the kindergarten, Hana in tow and helped her take off her shoes in the cloak room before moving out into the main area. 

A classroom assistant grinned and took hold of Hana's lunch box from him putting it on the rack before ushering Hana off to go and sit down.  
“Is there something you need Mr Morrison? Usually you send Hana in by herself.” She smiled warmly and placed Hana's book bag in the tray.  
“Yeah, I'd like to speak to this Mr Reyes if its alright. I heard he was the new teacher, after Mrs Flannigan retired, and I want to...raise some concerns with him.” Jack crossed his arms and frowned a little with concern, and the assistant nodded at him, moving the now full tray over to a drawer set.  
“Oh yes, of course. Mr Reyes should still be in his office over there. If you knock, I'm sure he can see you now before he starts.” Jack nodded and thanked the assistant before moving over to the edge of the classroom and finding the door labelled with the teacher's name. Scowling at the fancy cursive letters, Jack raised his fist and knocked on the door. The reply to enter came immediately and Jack opened the door, steeling himself to unleash hell.

What he didn't expect, however, was to be greeted by a six foot one piece of pure latino muscle with thighs that could probably crush a man, and he wouldn't even break a sweat whilst doing it. Jack's mouth was dry as he gazed at the so called 'Mr Reyes', who was a tanned mass of glorious rippling muscles. Reyes had one hand rested on his desk top and another was running through the black, tight curls on top of his head, the sides of his head closely cropped. Jack felt his body grow hot as dark brown eyes glanced over his form, burning into his body, and seeing straight through him. The most impressive thing by far was those deliciously thick thighs. Jack deduced this guy definitely worked out, and that didn't make Jack's body any cooler, if anything it only made his face heat up, very obviously. Reyes raised an eyebrow at the parent standing in his room, the facial hair around his lips, trimmed precisely, quirking upwards with his lips. 

“Mr Morrison, what can I do for you?” A dark eyebrow rose inquiringly, and Jack found himself at a loss as he was faced with the gorgeous sight before him. Opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, Jack struggled to find the words to articulate what he had gone to talk about with this Mr Reyes in the first place. After a few seconds of being brain dead, Jack managed to summon the words, promptly, after coughing a few times in order to clear his throat.  
“I thought it would be a good idea to come and meet the teacher who is letting my five year old daughter play video games.” Jack was immediately pushing the thoughts about the hot kindergarten teacher in front of him aside, and focused on the original issue that he had. Reyes grinned and chuckled, a deep deliciously dark sound which made Jack shiver.  
“I take it Hana didn't keep that one quiet.” He stood up and revealed his ensemble of dark brown trousers and a black shirt, the sleeves rolled up to reveal strong toned arms, “I didn't let her play video games like those stupid killing ones, but its an educational game for them to learn addition and subtraction.” 

If Jack hadn't felt like an idiot when he was awkwardly gaping, he sure as hell felt like one now. Why the thought a teacher would let a kid play murderous, rated eighteen video games had stuck in his head, was a mystery to him. Now he felt like a total imbecile. Jack coughed and flushed red, rubbing his cheeks to try and hide the blush covering them and part of his neck up to his ears.  
“Ah. Right. W-Well...uhh.” Jack coughed a few more times and took a step towards the door. Reyes grinned salaciously, the toothy smile positively predatory as he strode over to the blonde man.  
“Don't worry Jack.” He leaned down so his mouth was level with the man's ear, blowing hot air into it as he chose his next words, “Don't you trust me, cariño?” And that was it. Those dark velvet words had Jack Morrison positively melting into a puddle of steaming goo. His mouth goldfished again for a second before a scowl returned and he marched to the door, making sure to remain out of the teacher's reach.  
“Thank you, Mr Reyes,” His name was spat with a little bitterness, “I will see you later when I pick Hana up...I'm glad we sorted out this little...misunderstanding.” Reyes threw his head back a little and rocked his hips to one side. Jack a blushing mess as he escaped, having glanced down again at those luscious thighs once more before shutting the door.

 

“Mr Reyes said that I looked adorable today, Dad. Just like you!” Jack blushed bright red as he heard the chuckle of the teacher behind him. Hana shuffled out of the door, but Jack was stopped from following by a pinch to the bottom. He whipped around and scowled at the teacher who was chuckling darkly.  
“Oh yes, she is adorable, just like her father.” He drew closer then, within touching distance and whispered airily, “Why don't you call me Gabriel from now on, Jack?” Jack stuttered as he walked out on wobbly legs, trying to grab Hana's hand and failing, questioning just when he had told Mr Reyes- Gabriel- his name.


	2. Parents Meetings and Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel had a very important question to ask.

Jack had gotten home that very night with nothing but the gloriously ripped drop dead gorgeous Mr Reyes on his mind. He'd berated himself as soon as he had sat in the car, briefly smacking a hand against the steering wheel- and jumping when the horn sounded. Flushing bright red again, he'd waved apologies to the mothers picking up their children, and had pulled out of the parking space, before speeding away, still calling himself an idiot for falling for the act so quickly. Hana had, as normal, ranted about Mr Reyes all the way home. Apparently that day Mr Reyes had allowed them to pet the rabbit he'd been looking after, and, had told Hana most of the day that she looked a lot like her dad, cueing the comment about Jack being cute. Jack blew out a breath of air and took a deep one in, trying to cool himself down as he turned onto the main road and drove back towards home.

And so, it continued, every time Jack would go and pick up Hana, Gabriel, or Mr Reyes, would make moves on him. Silly pick up lines to casual chatter, but usually, it was flirting, and Jack was beginning to avoid going into the kindergarten due to it. He'd be more inclined to wait outside the doors or even in the car on recent days, before ushering Hana into the car and driving away before Gabriel could so much as wave from the doors. Jack struggled to remain near to the endearing teacher, and so avoided him as much as he possibly could. Hana had questioned him a few times about not coming into the class anymore, and pouted at his avoidance of answering them. 

Jack sighed. It was Saturday morning, the day of the week he had off in order to look after Hana. Yawning, he tied his American flag themed dressing gown around his middle and ran a hand through his hair as he pushed his feet into the dark blue slippers on his floor. As he exited his bedroom, he grabbed his glasses from his bed side table and peered into Hana's room. Quietly, Jack pushed the open a little, pressing his eyes against the small gap to see if she was awake. Hana's face was pressed against her pillow, her cheek shoving the rest of her face in an unladylike fashion. Completing that was her open mouth, drool running from her lips and down her face onto the pillow, and the soft snoring, her rabbit plushie clutched close to her body under the pink patterned quilt. Sighing with relief, Jack eased the door shut and made his way down the stairs, ruffling his hair once more with another yawn as he slid over the tiled floor of the kitchen and clicked on the coffee machine. 

As the machine hummed and whirled to life, spewing water into the ground coffee beans, Jack made his way back through the house to the front door. The mail box had something in it, indicated by the little red flag being up, so he braved the cool morning air and quickly slipped out of the door, quickly opening the mail box and retrieving the letters before moving back along the path to the door. The old lady across the road gave him a wave and a wink as he blushed, grabbing the paper by the door and quickly shutting it as she cackled, continuing to rake the leaves off of her front lawn. Jack rolled his eyes as he walked back inside, placing the multitude of envelopes on the table as he passed by to get a mug. Pulling the mug down from the shelf, the white contrasting starkly with the bold black lettering of '#1 Dad' on the front. Smiling, he poured some of the black coffee into the mug and added a little cream and sugar before seating himself at the table, the letters in front of him, by the newspaper that had been throw at the door.

The letters were in various envelopes of brown and white, and a few were obviously the bills, but one in particular was strange to see in his letter box. Sipping his coffee, Jack pushed aside the other letters and held the envelope between his finger and thumb, squinting to see if there was any evidence of who it was from. There was nothing but a stamp and his address printed beneath the plastic window so it could be delivered. With a frown, Jack opened the letter and pressed the white paper out flat on the table, pushing his glasses up his nose as he read through the typed enquiry. 

It didn't take him long to wake Hana up after reading the typed letter. The girl groaned as he tugged the covers off of her and threw open the curtains to let the morning light in.  
“Daaaaad! Myf ugh!” Hana pressed her face into the pillow, giving her muffled responses. Jack seethed inside and stomped back over to her bed side with a scowl.  
“Young lady, you are in so much trouble!” Jack crossed his arms over his chest and tapped a finger against his bicep with a raised eyebrow. Hana whimpered beneath the covers and poked her head out of the bedding with watery eyes.   
“I haven't done anything wrong, Dad!” Hana huffed with puffed out cheeks and pulled her covers over her head.  
“Why on earth did you not tell me it was parents evening last week?” Jack scolded, rubbing his forehead with the palm of his hand. 

The lump under the covers that was Hana wriggled and moved around before stopping and sighing, popping her head back out of the covers. She sniffled and Jack felt his face soften at the sight.  
“I-I didn't w-w-want to make you go! You've a-avoided Mr R-Reyes for ages and-and I didn't think you'd w-want to go!” Hana began to sob and Jack sighed, moving over to her side of the bed before tugging her out of the covers and hugging her close, pressing her head into his chest. Making some comforting noises, he gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
“Shh. It's alright, Hana. You did what you thought was best.” Jack quickly wiped the tears away with his thumb and pulled out a tissue from the pocket of his dressing gown, dabbing her face with it as she finally stopped crying and was only sniffling. “Now don't you worry alright. We just have to go after school on Monday and have the meeting then.” He offered his daughter a smile and bounced her a little on his lap before giving her a chuckle and pinching her cheeks, “How about we have pancakes for breakfast.” The little girl threw her arms up in the air with a cheer and giggled as he picked her up, taking her down stairs.

The weekend rolled by, and again, it was quickly Monday. Jack pulled up outside the school and let out a sigh, rubbing his eyes again and yawning for the millionth time. He'd had trouble sleeping with the very thought of having to face Gabriel again after avoiding him for weeks on end. Swallowing a lump in his throat, Jack got out of he car, as usual, taking Hana's lunch box as he shut the door behind her. Hana hummed a tune as she skipped alongside her Dad, her book bag swinging with her steps. Jack climbed the stairs, waiting for Hana at the top. He then opened the door to the kindergarten and took a deep breath, preparing himself to face the man he had been avoiding for so long.

The cloak room and classroom were quiet. They were early today, and that was so Jack could quickly speak to Mr Reyes about rearranging the meeting for that evening without an interruption, or anyone catching sight of his potential embarrassment. He was dressed for work, in a shirt, tie, trousers and dress shoes, shined to perfection. Looking at his watch, he pushed up his glasses, letting Hana go so she could put her things away as he walked towards Gabriel's office. Taking another, deep breath in, he raised his fist and knocked on the door, holding the breath in until he heard the tired reply.  
“Come on in, Jack.” Jack's breath escaped him in an uneven exhale and he swallowed once more, opening the door with a nervous smile.  
“How did you know it was me?” 

Gabriel looked over from his desk, a cup of black steaming hot coffee gripped in his hand , and tired bags under his eyes. A smirk quickly wormed it way onto his face, however, at the sight of Jack stood in the doorway, moving from side to side, from one foot to the other.  
“Lets just say it was....intuition.” Gabriel grinned nastily, his smirk becoming all teeth as he waved a hand absently. He then rolled his shoulders in a shrug and chuckled, taking a sip from the hot liquid in his mug. Gabriel then rubbed his hand through his black curly hair with a yawn, “So, what can I do for you Mr Morrison?”. Jack scowled at the snappy comment and walked into the office, before seating himself opposite Gabriel.

“I just came to reschedule the parents meeting appointment.” Gabriel raised his eyebrows and frowned a little.  
“Oh. That.” Immediately, the smirk was back in place and Jack rolled his eyes silently as the teacher leant forwards in his seat, placing the mug down on his desk, “So you didn't come just to see me then?” He purred the words, the syllables positively rolling from his tongue like silk, “A pity.” He drew back then, and hummed a little, drawing out his diary from under his laptop. Jack coughed a little, still uncomfortable.  
“I only have the time tonight, so could I speak to you after class today about Hana?” Jack was definitely surprised by his ability to coherently speak and think with the delicious sight before him. Gabriel eyed him for a moment before sighing and nodding with a small smile.  
“Sure boyscout, we can get it out of the way tonight. I have something to ask you anyway. So, I guess I can ask you later on.” Gabriel then yawned, standing up, and made his way towards the door, opening it for Jack to leave through. Jack moved through the doorway and squeaked as a hand smacked his backside. The shit eating grin on Gabriel's face confirmed he had been the one to smack it. “See you tonight then Jack.” 

Jack had left with a very red face and potentially, a red backside. Quickly, he'd sped off to work, trying to cool his face down with the blasting air from the window before he got there to face the teasing of his colleagues.

Hours later, Jack pulled up at the school. He turned the keys in the ignition to turn the engine off and sighed, flipping the sun guard down to look at himself in the mirror. Apart from small bags under his eyes, from the stressful day at work, there was nothing else to make him look necessarily bad. He froze then, wondering just why on earth he cared what Gabriel thought of him. Slowly, Jack got out of the car and walked up the path to the kindergarten, berating himself constantly as he opened the doors, and waved to Hana with a smile.

They were called into Mr Reyes' office after the rest of the children had left the classroom. Gabriel ushered them both in and set about making himself a coffee from the back by a small sink as Jack fussed over Hana and got her into the chair with her bags, scratching at a stain of grape juice she had gotten on her t-shirt. Gabriel poured himself and Jack a coffee, placing them both down on the desk alongside some tiny packages of milk and sugar, which he pushed across to Jack, sipping his own dark and bitter. After a few gulps, he placed the mug aside and pulled out Hana's file from his filing cabinet. His a smile towards the little girl, he began.

“The only issue I can say that we have with Hana is her competitiveness.” Gabriel scowled at the girl, flipping his hand a little as he glanced down at a piece of paper, “Hana can get, hot headed at times, lets say. And,” He drew out the word and let out a laugh as he read out the report, “She almost broke a poor boys arm.” Jack spluttered and turned to Hana with a scowl.  
“Young lady-” Then he turned back to Gabriel, “And just why on earth was I not informed about this?!” Gabriel smirked at his anger and read the date off with a snicker.  
“It seems that it was Mrs Flannigan's job to inform you when the incident took place, not mine Mr Morrison.” Jack scowled at this and clenched his fist sending a pointed look to Hana as Gabriel continued to boredly recite to him about what had been going on in Hana's school life. 

By the time the formalities of the meeting were over, Jack was sure he had never been more bored in his life. The anger about Hana's mischievousness had worn off, and now he wanted nothing more than to find out just what Gabriel wanted to ask him. It was as though his prayers had been answered then, because, at that point, Gabriel then shooed Hana out of the room and turned back around to face him.  
“Now, Jack, let me ask you something.” Gabriel then moved over and sat in the chair next to Jack with a, surprisingly, genuine smile. “Now how about me and you, go out sometime? I'm sick of you avoiding me before I get a chance to ask, so now is obviously the best chance to do it.” Jack almost choked on his own spit. Flushing bright red, he scrambled to sit up straight in his seat, swallowing thickly as he searched for an answer to the blunt question. Gabriel was a sight to behold, and for a moment, only a moment, his brain screamed it was a bad idea; that it was a stupid idea to get involved with his daughter's teacher. 

Then his brain kicked itself back into gear, his thoughts returning to just how attractive the latino man next to him was. It was then, that he chose to make a grasp at strings. Swallowing the lump in his throat he raised his blue eyes and looked into Gabriel's dark ones.  
“So you really just wanted to ask me out then?” Jack tried to look serious but failed, a soft smile pulling his lips upwards. Gabriel chuckled at this rubbing the back of his neck a little with that same smirk pulling his lips upwards.  
“I guess you could say that. So is that a yes then, Jack?” He raised an eyebrow at this and clutched his hands together, that being the only outward sign of his nervousness.   
“I don't see why not.” Jack gave a smile. Gabriel's eyes went wide.  
“Wait. So that's all it took? Really?” He reclined back in the chair with a grin, “I expected it to be more of a challenge to get you to come.” He chuckled as Jack scowled at him.  
“I suggest you keep those comments to yourself, unless you don't want me to go with you?” Gabriel only laughed pushing Jack's clenched fingers open softly.  
“Alright alright. I'm sorry.” Jack felt his heart flutter at this and his cheeks heated up at Gabriel's touch.

There was, however, one final thing annoying him.  
“So...uh, how did you know my name by the way? I never told you it.”   
“Its on your kid's record you dumbass.” Gabriel burst into laughter at this and Jack flushed red fidgeting in embarrassment.

Hana grinned in the car on the way home.  
“Is Mr Reyes going to be my new mum?” Jack nearly swerved off of the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE DONE IT AND I HAVE FED YOUR REAPER76 NEEDS MY CHILDREN.  
> But yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was happy to write more since people majorly enjoyed this! I hope this was just as good. maybe just maybe I'll write more though it'll be next week since I'm away this weekend.
> 
> Kudos, comments and bookmarks are all greatly appreciated.  
> Feel free to point out any errors I missed!
> 
> Spookworm~


	3. Date Night

After Jack had left the meeting they had arranged, Gabriel was quick to begin packing up his things, smirking as he cleared his mug of coffee away and washed the remaining drink down the drain. He was, pleasantly, surprised that the uptight blond had easily accepted his offer. Gabriel had been more than ready to pull more tricks out of his sleeves in an attempt to coerce Jack into going out with him, but it seemed Hana's father was an easier catch than he had first thought. Placing the black mug, a skull emblazoned in white on the front, aside, Gabriel packed the kid's work books in his bag and heaved the leather satchel onto his shoulder, waving to Sally the cleaner as he exited the building.

As Gabriel pulled out his car keys, he was hit with a sudden realisation. He didn't even ask Jack for his number so he could contact him with the details. With a growl, the Latino threw his bag into the back seat of his car and hissed, slamming the door. It had been the most obvious thing he would need ad yet he'd still forgotten to ask! Tapping his hand on the roof of his black hummer, Gabriel began to think. With a snap of his fingers he locked his car again and took off back inside with large strides. 

“Mr Reyes? Forget something darlin'?” Sally raised a brown eyebrow at him as he threw the door open to the classroom once more.  
Gabriel gave her a wave and smiled, showing off his white teeth, “Yeah. Sorry. I just left one of the kids books in my drawer.” He pointed to his office door, and swaggered back inside it, winking at the older woman as he closed the door. Sally huffed as he disappeared behind his door, something about being married already and sin, but Gabriel was too preoccupied to care. He scanned his office and eyed the filing cabinet behind his desk. Technically, it was against the school rules to acquire information for his own needs, but, he had done it before. Rolling his eyes at his own thoughts, Gabriel unlocked the cabinet and wrenched open the drawer, tutting as he scanned through the names for Hana's, and consequently, Jack's details and phone number. With a smirk, he flipped through the brown partitions and tugged Hana's file free, closing the drawer as he pulled the small folder out. 

Humming, he eyed the details by Hana's picture. The girl had painted pink triangles onto her face that day apparently with the paints they had been using, and was smiling brightly, her hand in a finger gun pointed at the camera. Seemingly, the photographer could not get a better photo of her then that on that day. Gabriel snickered and brushed his finger down the page towards the emergency contact details, smiling as he ran it along the phone number. There were two numbers, one home phone and one mobile. Gabriel tugged out his phone and added them both to his contacts, jumping as he heard a knock on the door.  
“Reyes. I gotta go home! Come on. I can't go til' you're outta here!” Sally softly knocked on the door again with a huff, tapping her wedged heel on the ground, her accent thick and heavy due to her anger.  
Gabriel growled a little, “I'm coming! I was just looking for the book!”. He threw open the door with a scowl and huffed in equal measure, slamming it behind him, having grabbed a random book off of his desk, “See?” The teacher held up the book for good measure and rolled his eyes, making his way to the door, Sally following close behind. “See you tomorrow.” He then escaped back into the car park, unlocking his car as he jumped the two steps down, and slid into the drivers seat, speeding away before the cleaner could reply to him, or scold him for his attitude. 

Gabriel had sprinted into his home that night, scowling at the utter mess that was leading all the way up the stairs. Swearing under his breath, he placed his bag down on the small table in the hall way and took the stairs two at a time, growling as he spotted the ash in the hallway.  
“Jesse! I swear to god hombrecito! If you have been smoking in my house again I will whoop your ass into next week right now!” Gabriel smacked a fist on Jesse's door with a growl of irritation. “I have no issue with the alcohol but if you want to smoke you are not making this house smell like shit! Do you understand me!” He heard the hurried noises of scampering around the room and the window opening. Gabriel huffed and easily shoved the door open, the bunches of clothes behind it not hindering him in the slightest. Jesse squeaked as Gabriel burst into the room, cigar hanging from his lips, his head leaning out of the window as he hurried to finish the smoke.

Gabriel scowled and pointed a finger at his adoptive son with a scowl, his teeth glittering dangerously.  
“Lo juro por Dios todopoderoso Jesse! This is the last straw!” Gabriel slowly stalked towards Jesse and snatched the cigar out of Jesse's mouth with a scowl, stubbing it out beneath the window before throwing it into the bin next to them both, by Jesse's desk. Sniffing, Gabriel rubbed his forehead and frowned again, “Just what have I told you about breaking into my cigarillo stash?” The nineteen year old crossed his arms, but sighed and tossed his head back with a rebellious look.  
“Not to do it. But-”  
“And just what makes you think you have the god given right to do so?” 

Gabriel looked up with hard eyes. This had happened all too often for his liking, and he was sick of scolding Jesse like a child, but sometimes it was unavoidable. The boy was in college, and so should have grown out of these habits long ago, but, apparently, the no smoking rule was having an effect on him. Jesse wasn't his biological child, not by a long shot, but, he had happened across the poor kid when he was younger, he'd worked in the police service for a few months at the time, and had found Jesse, running with the local gangs. Jesse had been left alone in the world, with no one, and so, Gabriel had taken him in. It had involved a lot of kicks to the face and arguments that resulted in Jesse crying and Gabriel apologising, but, somehow, they had made it work. Being a kid in a gang was not a good life. They'd had Jesse doing all sorts of runs, from pickpocketing to being used as bait and shields. Jesse had seen more than his fair share of the real world, more than any kid should have. Gabriel had assumed that was why he was such a rebellious kid, but, he'd had enough of the attitude and antics for the rest of his life in one week. 

“I don' have no right to be in there. But I just- I wanted one alright!” Jesse scowls, his hair drooping into his eyes, unkempt and in desperate need of a cut. It seemed he'd also gotten a piercing whilst away at college. Gabriel scowled at the metal ball in Jesse's lip and raised a dark eyebrow. Jesse swore and covered the metal with his hand in a hurry, preparing for the biggest rant of his life, bracing himself to be swept into another scolding for half an hour. Gabriel opened his mouth and closed it again. He stood frozen for a moment, looking at Jesse with a frown, his lips turned up at one side. His eyes glanced over at the cowboy hat sat on top of Jesse's laundry. The smirk that wormed its way onto his lips was positively vindictive.

“Fine then. Lets play this by your rules. You don't get your hat for the next week. Don't break into my cabinet, then you get it back.” Gabriel snapped the rim of the hat and tucked it under his arm before walking back out of Jesse's room and down the stairs towards his bag again. Picking it up, he stuffed the hat inside and made his way towards his office, Jesse muttering from his room, distraught at having lost his hat for the entire week at home. Gabriel made his way into his office and shut the door, placing his books down before pulling out his phone and sitting down, dialling the home phone number for Jack. It rang...and rang and rang, until eventually beeping and sounding with the generic voice mail woman. At least there wasn't a really bad answering machine message. With a sigh, Gabriel then rang the mobile number, waiting, his knee bobbing up and down with a slight feeling of nervousness. It was answered after the sixth pip.

“Hiya! Who's this?” Hana answered the phone with curiosity in her tone.  
Gabriel chuckled down the line, and quickly sat up straight in his chair with a grin, “Hana, sweetie, this is Mr Reyes. Is your daddy there? Can you put him on the phone-” There was a great crackling noise.  
“Hana! What have I told you about answering my phone? Give it to me... Who is it?”  
“Its Mr Reyes!” She sang with glee. The phone crackled once again as Jack placed it at his ear.  
“Just how did you- you know what. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that you got it off of Hana's file right?”  
Gabriel chuckled down the line and fiddled with a small skull replica on his desk, “Nice to hear from you too, cariño.” He purred and then continued, “I was just ringing to arrange that date you agreed to. If you're still up for it that is? You're not going to bail out on me, are you Jack?” The tone was bordering on sultry, and he could imagine the sweet image of Jack blushing all the way down his neck.

A sigh sounded from the other end, and the sound of a closing door, seemingly as Jack moved out of hearing range of Hana and into another room.  
“I'm still up for it you ass.” Gabriel grinned at the attempted retaliation, “Just tell me where and when.”  
The kindergarten teacher hummed and tapped his fingers along the polished surface of his desk, “I was thinking about Mexican? I know the owners. Its a nice little place with good food. It's called Potzollcalli on the main street.” A hum sounded from the other end, and Gabriel raised his eyebrows at the thought of Jack being unimpressed by the decision.  
“Sounds good to me. How about tomorrow? Eight o'clock?”  
Gabriel nodded to himself with a grunt, “Sounds fine, cariño. See you then.” He purrs, “Adiós, Jack.”  
“Yeah, talk to you later Gabe.” He hung up after that. Gabriel grinned and placed his phone down on the desk. He was incredibly ready to go and fluster the blond single father. 

Jesse groaned and smacked on the door, “Come on old man! Give me ma' hat back!” Gabriel growled from his chair and stood up, not before tucking the hat in the lockable drawer in his desk.  
“Have you already forgot what I told you ingrate? One week. One week without breaking into the cabinet and you can have it back.” The door was then thrown open and a grumpy Jesse leant against the door frame, chewing on some gum. He frowned for a moment, with a hard glare, then grinned.  
“I heard ya' on the phone. You gotta' date right?” 

Jesse pushed off of the wall and reached up for his hat brim, only to find it not there, and awkwardly drop his hand down by his side.  
Gabriel growled at him with a scowl, “Yes. I do. Sweet talking isn't going to make you any more likely to get your hat back.”  
Jesse only scowled and rolled his eyes, “Whatever old man. Tomorrow, right?” A nod was all he needed, and Jesse grinned, “Hope ya' next lover boy ain't gonna fall for your cheesy tricks.”  
Gabriel snorted and pulled the books out of his satchel, “I taught you everything you know. Those tricks are what get you girls.” He smirked, happy with his counter.  
Jesse pushed his gum into his cheek and chuckled, “Not everything.” And winked, before sauntering away. Gabriel blinked and huffed.  
“You better not have got anyone pregnant Jesse!” The only reply was chuckling.

 

Jack was flustered as he clicked the button to end the call. Hana bumped her small fists on the door in the kitchen, whining about not being allowed to listen to the phone call. With a small sigh of relief, Jack removed his foot from by the door and opened it again, smiling down at a pouting Hana. He exited the room and walked back into the kitchen, applying his oven gloves in order to put the dinner into the heated oven. The blond turned around with a smile after doing so.  
“Looks like you'll be going to Aunty Ana's tomorrow.” Jack watched as Hana lit up with glee, instantly beginning to rant about the amount of cookies she was going to eat due to Ana and her boyfriend Reinhardt spoiling the girl constantly whilst she was over. Jack only chuckled, pulling out his phone in order to text the Egyptian woman.

Jack was nervous to say the least. He'd dropped Hana off at Ana's, reluctantly allowing Reinhardt to swing the young girl up into the air and onto his shoulders, internally fretting over the girl being tossed up high by the enormous German male. Ana patted his back and smirked, chuckling and teasing him before shoving Jack back out of the door so he could go. He was jittery, and strangely worried, but nervous mainly about meeting Gabriel outside of the professional setting of him being Hana's teacher. The Mexican place was relatively small and homely, brightly coloured with decorations in the windows and yellow lights on in the building. Jack turned the ignition off and took a few deep breaths before getting out and locking his car. Opening the door he entered and was hit with the spicy scents of Mexican cooking. A waiter was by his side in a second with a large smile.

“Mr Morrison, yes?” The waiter grinned and pulled out his notepad, seemingly reading something on the paper. Jack nodded with a confused expression. The man then waved him along and showed him to a table. Gabriel was sat there, blood red shirt, black tie and black slacks. A blazer draped over the back of his chair. His hair was, as usual, shaved at the sides, black curly hair spilling slightly over his forehead and ears. A few studs were in his ear lobes, and it was something that Jack had never noticed before. Gabriel's facial hair was trimmed and immaculate, and Jack felt a small blush creep up onto his face as he glanced over the latino. Gabriel thanked the waiter and grinned standing up, tugging out Jack's chair for him as he approached the table. Jack sat down and allowed himself to be tucked in close to the table. He cursed himself for ever agreeing to this, and he just knew it was going to be a long night. 

“So, cariño, where should we begin?” The smirk Gabriel gave him across the table, teeth glittering, only made him feel like more of a snack. Jack cursed at himself internally as he glanced at Gabriel's glorious thighs, encased in tight material, wishing desperately that he had just stayed home. He hunkered down and prepared for the world of confused emotions and plays he was about to be on the receiving end of. Maybe he should have just stayed home.

Coughing, Jack tried a smile and quickly averted his gaze, scanning the table for a glass of water, anything he could try and hide behind, “Usually, you'd say 'hello' first before asking questions Gabriel.” A menu was tucked inside a small stand, and Jack efficiently plucked it out and opened it in front of his face, hiding his embarrassment.  
“Usually, its good manners to also look your date in the eye and have a conversation before you go hiding behind a menu and try to decide what to eat.” Gabriel snorted and smiled meanly, “Very rude of you Jack, tut tut.” He waved a finger to prove his point and leaned back, tugging the menu from Jack's hand as he did, “That's better. Now I can see you're pretty face.” The smile this time was surprisingly soft in comparison, and Jack flushed a little under the scrutiny of Gabriel's dark chocolate eyes. Meekly he fidgeted with his hand and placed them in his lap.  
“Sorry...” It was quiet, but Gabriel heard it.

The teacher across from him only chuckled, and placed the menu back into the stand, instead plucking out a drinks menu with a grin.  
“This one would probably be a better idea first, chica. Then you can think about food. Not going to lie, the food here is to die for.” Jack was slightly uncomfortable when Gabriel purred the word 'die', but brushed it aside and curiously opened the drinks menu. A frown wormed its way onto his face.  
“Ah...Gabe? Its in Spanish...” Jack chuckled and pushed the menu back over to Gabriel with a smile, “You can choose something. I'm not too fussed about what.” Gabriel tittered to himself and muttered the Spanish words as he read the menu over before calling the waiter over with a friendly smile. They conversed in Spanish and eventually, Gabriel had ordered something for the both of them.

“I went ahead and ordered food too. Hope you don't mind too much, boy scout.” Gabriel teased gently. That was not one Jack had heard before. He found himself smiling despite the nickname.  
“That's fine. I'm guessing the rest is in Spanish too, so I'd have no clue what to order anyway.” He then raised a blond eyebrow at the nickname, “But where did boy scout come from? Haven't heard that one before.”. Gabriel snorted and thanked the waiter as he brought them their drinks. Red wine it seemed.  
“You're trying to tell me you weren't a boy scout as a kid?” He raised an unbelieving eyebrow.  
“Well, no, I mean, I was but-” Jack stuttered for a reply, tripping over own words.  
“And there you have it, boy scout.” Gabriel leaned forward teasingly with a grin, coming close to Jack's face before swooping away, the wine glass in his hand. Pouring a generous amount into the glass, he handed it back and watched Jack take a small sip before filling his own and taking his own drink of the beverage. Jack made no face at the taste, so Gabriel assumed he'd picked at least a decent drink. It wasn't particularly bad, and he commended himself in his own head for the first win of the night.

“So, why don't you tell me about yourself hmm? I mean other than being a single white man and father, what else do you do?” Gabriel crossed a leg over his lap and leaned back with a smile, drinking in the finely cut suit on Jack's body. This made Jack stop and think for a moment, other than his life revolving around Hana, there wasn't much else he did, and he struggled for a moment to think of anything to talk about.  
“Well, ah, I play golf on a Sunday morning sometimes?” It sounded more like a question to himself than an answer, but he rolled with it, “Other than that, not much. I used to play football at high school, and uh...Oh, and I was...well, I was raised on a farm, so, I can ride a horse, badly really, but I can sort of ride one.” Jack shut his mouth quickly, and fished for something to cover his babbling. 

Gabriel snorted with laughter and smiled at that, “So, not only were you a boy scout but you're a full blown farmer boy, high school jock?” He roared with laughter again, throwing his head back as the low laughter escaped his stomach, “Oh that is priceless, cariño!”. Jack flushed red under the attention from Gabriel, and the rest of the people inside the restaurant with them.  
“Oh and your childhood was much better! Shut up you asshat!” The blond scowled and smacked at Gabriel's arms gently, trying to quieten the laughter so he could recover from the embarrassment of his youth, “I bet you were in a mariachi band or something as a kid.” It was actually meant as a joke, but the way Gabriel's face fell into a scowl at the mere mention had Jack thinking otherwise.  
“Who told you? I swear to god, if Angela has been spreading that shit around again-”  
“What? Wait- no! Wait...You were actually in one of those?” Jack tried to suppress the bubbling laughter, he really did.  
“Joder.” Gabriel muttered before crossing his arms with a sulky expression, “Yeah, I was. Played guitar, sang a bit, you know.” And that was it. Jack burst into a fit of laughter, clutching at his stomach, tears streaming down his face at the thought of Gabriel in one of the traditional outfits, singing, strumming his guitar merrily. 

Gabriel scowled and pursed his lips in distaste, watching Jack laugh with an annoyed look. He couldn't deny however, that when laughing, Jack was adorable. He cursed at himself for thinking that, but it was an undeniable fact. He definitely had the hots for the typical white boy, glasses wearing, office worker. The laughter was contagious, and eventually, he found himself loosening up, chuckling along himself.  
“Okay. So maybe it was slightly ridiculous now that I think about it. But that's what having strict traditional grandparents does for you, Jack.” Gabriel smiled and sipped his drink, turning his nose up slightly at the almost perfumed taste to the wine. He was used to much harder, stronger liquors than this, and the wine was quickly becoming a bore. Glancing over at Jack, he watched as the blond, still snickering a little, wiping tears from his eyes, take a few great mouthfuls, his face flushed from laughing so hard. 

When Jack finally finished giggling, the food was placed on the table. Quesadillas, Fajitas, Tacos and various other small portions of dishes were put down, and Jack eyed all of the food with worry. He had no clue how he was going to eat half of the food on the table, or if Gabriel was expecting him to be able to either. Gabriel grinned at him and gestured a hand out to the food with cocky attitude.  
“Enough food for you, boy scout? Ah- no you don't.” Gabriel smacked Jack's hand away from the dish to his left and frowned, “I don't think your tongue could handle that.”  
Jack huffed, “I think I can handle some spicy food Gabe.” He reached for the food again, and Gabrield allowed him, smirking with a shrug.  
“Its your funeral, cariño.” 

Gleefully, Gabriel watched Jack sniff and raise a spoonful the food to his mouth, unaware of the chillies blended into the seemingly harmless soup. Taking a bite, Jack hummed thoughtfully and smiled. Then the heat hit him, sizzling across his tongue, snapping in his mouth, burning his taste buds. Jack screeched and clamped a hand over his mouth, drawing the attention of the waiters in the vicinity. One rushed for the kitchen, returning with a jug of water and a glass of milk for the poor man, sympathetically handing Jack the milk as his nose streamed and his eyes watered from the spicy chilate de pollo. A simple soup had been a death trap, and Jack was paying the price for his arrogance. Gabriel watched with a 'I told you so' expression, and Jack glared through tear filled eyes and a puffy face, his nose streaming with snot.  
“What did I tell you, cabron?” He shook his head and shooed the waiter away, pouring Jack water and handing him a napkin to wipe his face with, “Jesus Jack.” Gabriel sighed and got up, returning with a cool towel a moment later from the waiters, “Here.” 

Slowly, Gabriel rounded the table, before reaching out and gently placing the cool towel against Jack's forehead for a few second. Jack flinched away. The Latino tutted and held his face still with his other hand. The fingers and palm were rough and slightly calloused against Jack's face, but he held still in the grip, watching through puffy blue eyes as Gabriel dabbed at his face with a look of concern. Jack made sure to get a good eyeful of the handsome man's face as he fussed over him, the curls falling over his forehead as he leaned in for a closer look at the red blotches.  
“G-Gabe. I'm fine.” Jack panicked as Gabriel leaned closer, their noses a couple of inches apart.  
“Hmm? Did you say something?” Gabriel had zoned out, too busy eyeing the puffy blotches and the fine bone structure of Jack's face.  
“You can stop now Gabriel. I'm okay.” The smile caught Gabriel off guard and he hummed again, blowing his momentary lapse of concentration off with a grin and wink.  
“Lets get back to it shall we?” Jack nodded, his face flushing, not from the chillies this time though.

As the night drew on, the two of them finished the mediocre wine, and moved onto beers. It possibly wasn't a good idea. Both weren't drunk, just tipsy, and Jack was more than able to spill more and more details about the stupid things he had done in his life.  
“So, so...I go up to this guy. I kid you not Gabe, he's like seven foot tall, and I tap him on the back. He turns around and I start mouthing, but- but, it turns out that its the guy Ana is seeing! He grins at me and then grapples me in this hug, shouting about me to the bar. I swear to god he broke my back. The guy is a monster!” Jack chuckled, taking a sip of the beer in front of him. Gabriel snorted and took a swig of his own drink.  
“So, you're telling me, you thought it would be a good idea to try and beat this guy she'd been seeing? What the fuck cariño? Why?” Gabriel snorted with laughter and Jack shrugged.  
“I don't even remember why. I woke up the next day upside down in my bed, Hana asleep on my feet.” Gabriel howled again and smacked his thigh, the muscle slapping with a satisfactory noise. Jack let his eyes wander again to the delicious muscles. Those thighs could melt butter he swore.

Gabriel called it a night when Jack started reciting his high school years, and dragged him out, beginning to walk back towards Jack's house. There was no way either of them could drive. They made it a few blocks before Jack stopped to look at something. Gabriel was caught off guard as his hand was snatched from his side, Jack's hand enclosed around his own. The palm was hot, unlike Gabriel's averagely warm one. He took in that heat before looking back at Jack's face. The blond was smiling out at a small pond they were walking past, his eyes fixed on the reflection of the moon in the water. He raised an eyebrow at Jack, walking back a step, squeezing the hand in his grip fondly, pushing his other hand into the pocket of his trousers. Jack didn't say anything then, but turned around, his expression full of warmth, before he leaned forwards.

“Cariño-” Gabriel was cut off quickly as Jack closed the centimetre gap, locking their lips in a kiss. Gabriel felt Jack exhale air through his nose across his cheek, and hummed, returning the kiss in an instance, pushing his weight against Jack, wrapping sneaky hands around the blond's waist as Jack's hands curled into his curly hair. With a grumble, he tugged Jack closer, licking at his lips, asking for something more, anything more. The blond allowed this, and for some time they kissed, tongues tapping and circling, but eventually, they both needed air. Jack pulled away first, flushed and panting a little. He tugged a curl of black hair and grinned, unusually bold, though he figured it was the alcohol.  
“My place?”  
Gabriel chuckled, a dark low rumbling escaping his chest, “I thought you'd never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know what's gonna happen...but I ain't gonna write that for you all. You can use your imaginations well enough I think. ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading, let me know of any errors you want to point out!  
> Comments, bookmarks and kudos are all greatly appreciated!
> 
> Spookworm~
> 
> P.S: I've seen a lot of these sort of stories popping up recently. The school and kindergarten AU are being used a lot in the fandom. And, I'd like to thank you all for sticking with me, even if I'm terrible at updating. If you're inspired by this then feel free to take inspiration and little ideas, but just let me know you are doing so. I would like to read and hear ideas rather than see things pop up based on my ideas, and Unhappycasper's ideas from Tumblr- they originally had this idea so credit there to them. All I'm trying to say, is let me know or contact me somehow if you would like to use these ideas for your own story.
> 
> I hope you all understand, and know that I'm not trying to be mean or the bad guy.


	4. The Morning After

The two men had returned to Jack's house hastily. Jack fumbled with the keys, his hands shaking, and finally found the key hole, turning it and allowing the door to fall open. Gabriel gently pushed Jack over the threshold and smirked, leaning down for another kiss as he shut the door with his foot. Jack let out a small noise, almost like a grunt, as he was pressed against the wall with the force of the kiss. He accepted it anyway, and opened his mouth, allowing his and Gabriel's tongues to tangle and touch. Gabriel chuckled, and pulled away, teasingly taking Jack's bottom lip in between his teeth. Jack whined a little and pushed forwards, throwing his weight against Gabriel's chest as his lips sought out Gabriel's own once more. Gabriel easily fended off the pursuit and hummed, gripping a wrist in a cool hand.  
“What's that, cariño? Impatient aren't you.” Teasingly, Gabriel drew his face away and smirked, watching Jack huff with anger, the flush on his cheeks not making it seem intimidating in the slightest.

Gabriel licked his lips and eyed the stairs with a sultry smile, “I think we should take this to the bedroom, Jack. Wouldn't want anyone poking their head in now would we?” He then released Jack's wrists and tugged him up the stairs, chuckling as the blond tripped over his own feet before following. The two of them burst into the bedroom, having started kissing again, lip-locked and unaware. Gabriel shuddered as Jack traced the scars on his chest, though he couldn't remember how he had lost his shirt and tie. The bullets and knives had left permanent scars and memories with them, and Jack's gentle hands ran along the lengths of them, fingertips prodding at the sensitive flesh carefully, watching for a reaction. Gabriel gave out a shuddering sigh as Jack's fingers pressed slightly into his ribs after caressing the bottom of the teacher's stomach. Jack gasped when Gabriel turned the tables, placing his large palms against Jack's chest before he pushed him back onto the bed. The smirk he gave Jack then was smug as he reached beneath the blond's shirt and chuckled, running his hands up towards the others chest.  
“Now, cariño, shall we see how many noises you can make?”

 

That was last night. Jack woke up to his usual alarm, the high pitched whining annoying to his groggy mind. The warmth wrapped around him was then noticeable, his mind finally awake enough to process it. The heavy weight of an arm wrapped around his waist made him perk up. Gabriel groaned from next to him, tugging Jack closer to him as he pressed his face further into the pillow, muttering about the time of morning. Jack sighed and groped around his night stand with his hand, smacking at the wood until he hit the top of the alarm, silencing it for good. Gabriel hummed appreciatively at the lack of noise and nuzzled his face into the back of Jack's neck, his beard scraping against the sensitive skin. Jack grunted at the motion and wiggled a little, trying to worm away from the soft kisses now being placed there now, sending tingles down his back. The chuckle from the other man made Jack glance over his shoulder. Gabriel was smirking, dark eyes staring into the blue of Jack's own. Evidently the teacher was incredibly proud of himself.

With a grunt, Jack rolled over in the bed and rubbed at his eyes with a yawn. The Latino watched him and ran a hand across his own face, yawning after Jack finished with a scowl. Jack rolled onto his stomach with a huff, wincing at the pain in his back. They had certainly gone at it last night, his whole bottom half ached, but almost pleasantly when he remembered just how much fun they'd both had. Gabriel watched him sit up with an enormous smirk plastered across his lips, obvious very pleased with his handy work. Jack stretched out his arms above his head with a groan, the muscles in his back tingling with bites of pain. Gabriel made a show of rolling over onto his back, resting his head on top of his arms, the covers having fallen down to just cover his backside. 

Despite himself, Jack found his eyes wandering to the broad expanse of Gabriel's back. He had noticed, briefly, the black inked tattoo across the dark coloured skin, a skull set between curling black feathered wings, the feathers falling free of the appendages. A few of the feathers were tattooed further down the man's back as though they had cascaded delicately through the air. Gabriel smirked and tugged his curls away from his face, “Remanence of my youth. Used to be in a metal band at one point. Had to take the piercings out though by the time I got into the academy.” The white toothy smile made Jack melt a little on the inside, but he frowned thinking it over.  
“So you still kept the earrings and tongue piercing of all things?” Jack crossed his arms after reaching for his glasses, pushing them onto his face- he'd taken the contacts out last night before collapsing in bed with the other male he'd managed to take home.

To prove the fact true, Gabriel stuck out his tongue, the black metal spike moving around as he shoved his teeth against the bottom of the bar, “Didn't think you'd be too impressed with the nipple piercings, not to mention the dick one I had.” Jack cringed at the thought of it. Gabriel burst into dark laughter, his back moving up and down with the action.  
“You really sat and had your dick pierced? I thought your grandparents were big on the strict thing?” Jack raised an eyebrow at the Latino, his suspicions rising.  
Gabriel rolled his shoulders, “Who's to say I ever showed them? I was pretty good at hiding it, along with smoking, banging people and going out to gigs with the band. Maybe they knew and just let me roll with it. They knew about the tattoo, but I don't think they caught onto the rest.” He snickered and raised his dark eyes, “You can't tell me you didn't do anything crazy as a kid...Actually, I'm betting you haven't done a crazy thing in your life you piece of white bread boy scout.” Gabriel laughed at his own joke and closed his eyes sleepily, nuzzling his face back into his arms.

Huffing, Jack grumbled to himself and moved his legs, attempting to swing them over the side of the bed in order to go and pee. Gabriel gave no resistance and let him go. When Jack returned however, and sat down to put on his slippers, Gabriel grappled him around the shoulders and tugged him back down onto the mattress. Jack resisted at first, meaning Gabriel had to shift his weight further down into the mattress in order to tug Jack down next to him. Jack flailed his arms around a little before anchoring them in the sheets to try and stop himself from falling backwards into the pillows. The teacher huffed and pinned Jack's chest down with a powerful arm, the fingers of his hand splayed over Jack's pecs, pushing lightly into the muscle to keep him pinned down.  
“Come on, Jack,” He purred Jack's name, the syllables rolling off his tongue like liquid silk, “Call in sick and snuggle with me, cariño.” Gabriel's hand then meandered down the pale skin of Jack's chest between the valley of the solid abdominal muscles, “Or, we could do something much more deliciously appetising now couldn't we? ¿Te gustó gritar para mí? Eh, Jack? Did you? You sure did a lot of it last night.” 

Jack scowled at this, despite not understanding the Spanish, knowing that the man above him was mocking him. With a movement of his wrists, he had both of Gabriel's hands in his grip, and easily span the heavier male over, using his legs as leverage to turn the tables. The Latino let out a puff of air as he was forced down into the mattress.  
“Well well well, boy scout, I didn't think you had it in you.” Gabriel snickered, looking up with his teeth bared, ready to nip at the beautifully exposed neck in front of him.  
“Why should I stay here with you then Gabriel? I have responsibilities, unlike you it seems.” Jack hummed, pinning the Latino's wrists with one hand, “But maybe I'll indulge you.” He smirked and leaned over, watching Gabriel's pupils blow wide. The other male, however, was disappointed, as Jack pulled away at the last second, jumping up off of the bed with a chuckle. “I'll call in sick, but I'm sure as hell not doing a second round of last night right now.” Jack picked up the house phone from it's station and began typing in the number.  
“Not right now? Jack, are you implying you'd like to do this again, cariño?” Jack huffed with a flushed face, muttering as he walked out of the room, phone close to his ear. Gabriel laughed hysterically as the blond left.

When Gabriel did, finally, crawl out of bed, and sneak down the stairs, clad in a pair of Jack's very gaudy grandpa stripy pyjama bottoms, he was shocked to find a more awake and presentable Jack cooking breakfast. Jack had ran something through his hair, not it was less of a birds nest on top of his head, and had also tugged on a pair of shorts and cotton t-shirt to cover his chest. Gabriel smiled and hummed, padding into the kitchen to peer at what was being cooked. Jack stuck his tongue out of his lips a little as he flipped the pancake over in the pan with a spatula.  
“Didn't know you could cook, boy scout.” Gabriel came closer and leant an arm on the work surface, reaching out a hand to fiddle with the radio and turn on the channels.  
“Well, contrary to popular belief, I did learn to as a kid. I wasn't all about playing football and shit Gabe.” Jack shook the pan in his grip, careful to wiggle the hot metal pan around and not touch himself or Gabriel with it. He watched Gabriel mess with the controls and tune into some sort of Latin American station before he frowned.

“Hey, don't you need to ring up and tell them you're not coming in? Or is my kid gonna turn up to school to a class that's got no teacher?” Jack turned the pancake out onto a plate and poured more mixture in with serious expression.  
Gabriel smirked for a moment before cursing and drawing out his phone, “Mierda! I do...” He flicked through the screens, quickly going into his contacts and calling into the office. Jack watched with mild interest as Gabriel winged his way through the call, apparently having caught a stomach bug so he couldn't come in and 'endanger the students catching it'. Jack chortled by the stove, having made the rest of the pancakes by the time Gabriel had finished his call. The teacher had spoken to the Headmaster's P.A and then the school nurse Angela Zeigler in order to confirm his symptoms and that he was in fact ill. Somehow the doctor had let him off with it. Though, Gabriel was sure, that as payback, he would be hearing a lot more about his Mariachi band and the time he took to strip teasing in front of a whole bar. God he would end the woman if she spoke a word about either of them. 

Jack smiled as he placed the plates of pancakes down on the table, bringing over lemon juice, sugar, butter and maple syrup for Gabriel to choose from. Gabriel opted for just some butter and dug in quickly. Not much of a sweet tooth it seemed. Jack dribbled maple syrup all over his pancakes with a happy smile before digging in.  
“So, Jack, just what are we going to do then? Don't you have Hana or something?” Gabriel quirked an ebony eyebrow and swallowed a chunk of pancake with a small sniff.  
Jack cut another huge chunk from his sugar coated mess and nodded, “I do have to pick her up later on. Ana and Reinhardt offered to look after her with Fareeha, their daughter. She's nearly finished high school, but the schools aren't far apart and Reinhardt loves looking after kids, he never got the opportunity with Fareeha since she wasn't his, and he met Ana when she was quite a few years old.” Gabriel nodded and vaguely gestured with his fork, “So...uh, was there ever a Mrs Morrison or whatever or? Do I need to be worried about some psycho bitch knocking down my door because her husband had slept with a guy?” Gabriel smirked meanly, the fork clutched as though he would be the psycho cutting either Jack or this imaginary woman. 

Jack shuffled in his seat, a little uncomfortable, but coughed, clearing his throat, “Nah. It was...well it was a mistake I guess. I slept with a girl. She got pregnant. She never told me but left Hana on my doorstep. I was pretty young at the time, fresh outta college. I had no clue at first, but I guess I just learnt as I went. I've not seen her mother at all since we slept together that time.” Jack poked a piece of pancake, suddenly having little appetite for his food. Gabriel sighed and shoved his fork aside.  
“I shouldn't have asked, dios mio, I'm sorry. It's not exactly the best thing to ask a guy you've slept with right?” Gabriel chuckled and reached out a hand, clasping Jack's in his own, running his thumb across the back of the skin, “Hey, so long as I haven't got a psycho bitch wanting to slit my throat I'm fine with it. Plus,” Gabriel smirked wickedly, “I'm pretty sure one day I'm gonna make a mean fighter out of Hana. The kids got guts and words for years.” Jack couldn't help but laugh at the scowl that furrowed Gabriel's eyebrows.

After finishing their breakfast, Jack gave Gabriel some of his clean clothes, a dark hoodie and sweats. Gabriel had briefly showered before coming downstairs, his bare feet thumping against the carpet. Jack had cleaned the dishes from breakfast and smiled as Gabriel ducked into the kitchen, the black hoodie tight over his chest and back, but it fitted rather well, the sweats also clung a little too tightly to the Latino's thighs, but overall it was a generally fine fit. Gabriel tugged the clothes a little and hummed.  
“A little tight, but I guess they'll have to do.” Jack rolled his eyes as Gabriel messed with the soft material around his thighs, tugging it to try and create a little more room for the large muscles of his thighs.  
“Unless you want to go home in last night's clothes, I guess you'll just have to suck it up, wont you Gabe?” Jack wiped his hands on a towel before moving through to the sitting room, clicking on the TV to watch the news headlines roll across the screen. Various ones about the notorious terrorist group nicknamed 'Talon' came along the bottom, and pictures of the sight of a huge explosion came on. Jack perched himself on the sofa, clicking between the channels, shaking his head at the programs. 

He just so happened to click past a rerun channel in the process. Gabriel perked up when he heard the voices of the characters and strode across the room, easily snatching the remote from Jack's hand to stop him turning it over.  
“Hey! Gabi-” Gabriel shushed him, watching the scene unfold before smiling and sitting down on the sofa, propping his feet up behind Jack's back as the woman began weeping on screen, muttering something in Spanish.  
“Shush Morrison, this is the best part. She's about to find out he cheated on her with their kids teacher.” Gabriel held out a hand to quieten the blond and watched the screen intensely as the woman sobbed and began shouting, the subtitles let Jack follow along with the dialogue. After the exchange, Jack dared to speak, “I didn't think you, of all people, Gabe, would be into trashy soap operas.” Jack snickered as Gabriel shot him a dirty look from the arm of the couch, his eyes watery with tears. Jack burst into laughter, “Oh my god! Really Gabe?!” He clutched at his stomach, rolling back as he laughed at the emotional mess of a man beside him.  
“Hey! Stop laughing! Its a emotional scene alright?!”

They spent a few hours watching Gabriel's favourite soaps, Jack asking polite questions about characters and the plot. Jack also gave hugs when necessary, Gabriel often sniffling into tissues when people died or someone gave birth. The show wasn't bad, but wasn't particularly good either, and Jack watched, sort of just absorbing what was going on in case Gabriel started talking or shouting at the screen again. It turned out he really hated the Juan character, and repeatedly shouted when women got involved with him, usually some cursing in Spanish in some form or another. Jack sighed and stretched as the final episode for the day went off, the credits rolling to cheesy music. Gabriel huddled in the corner of the sofa, feet lounged out in front of him, a tissue box clutched in his lap with the popcorn Jack had got up to make him. The Latino huffed and moved the bowl, chucking his balled up tissues across the room into the small waste basket with ease. Jack looked down at his watch and cursed.  
“Shit, I've got to pick Hana up from school in an hour. Come on Gabe, I'll drive you home now and then-” He grabbed his keys as a ball of tissue hit him on the nose.

“Oh? So you're driving me home now then Morrison? Like a good little date.” The teasing tone didn't go unnoticed and Jack flushed under the scrutiny before huffing.  
“Just grab your shit and get in the car Gabe.” He then stomped out of the room and started piling Gabriel's things together, grabbing his own shoes to put on his feet. Gabriel chortled from the other room before standing up and following, grabbing his bag of things before walking out of the front door Jack so kindly held open for him.  
“Ladies first I see, such a gentleman, cariño.” Jack slammed the door and shoved Gabriel along to the car.  
“At this rate you can walk.” Jack unlocked his car and got into the drivers seat, Gabriel following suit and sitting in the passenger one.  
“You'd let little old me walk home alone? Morrison, you are cruel beyond words.” Gabriel gasped in mock disbelief and Jack ground his teeth together, starting the car before driving away, really wishing he could just punch Gabriel and be done with it.

They pulled up in front of Gabriel's house not too long after. The drive was short. All the better for Jack, who was all shades of red from Gabriel's teasing and prodding. The Latino hummed and got out of the car, squinting at the exterior of his house, as though assessing for anything out of place. Jack clambered out and peered at him with raised eyebrows.  
“The ingrate usually sees fit to have parties while I'm out, but it seems like he's held off this time. Probably hoping to get his hat back for being good.” Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked to the door, turning around as Jack walked up the porch steps with a smile.  
“Well, I had a good time Gabe...and uh-” Jack swore he was as bright as a tomato, “I hope we can do it again...I really like you and-and I hope what we did doesn't mean you think I'm all about one night stands-” Jack shut his mouth when Gabriel leant forwards and covered it with a soft kiss. The teacher drew back then and smiled.  
“How about this weekend? We can go and see something?” Gabriel drew back and smiled. Jack felt his heart pounding in his chest, like he was a pubescent teenager once again.  
“Yeah. I'd like that. I'll see you then.” Jack drove away, his head in the clouds, that was, until, Ana began messaging him to get a move on. Right, he had a daughter to pick up.

Gabriel entered the house cautiously, stepping over the threshold of the door with keen eyes. The house was spotless, the only evidence Jesse had even been here the smell of dirty dishes from the sink, but other than that, the wannabe cowboy had done well. Gabriel made a noise of surprise and placed his things down for a second, putting his keys in the bowl, before venturing upstairs and placing his dirty clothes in the wash bin. The faint sound of voices could be heard coming from Jesse's room, and Gabriel frowned, carefully treading towards his son's bedroom. One voice was Jesse's, but the other was unknown. With a careful push, he eased the door open and peered in. Jesse and a black haired boy, Asian by the looks, were sat on Jesse's bed. The cowboy grunted and Gabriel knew exactly what they were up to. 

The Latino male burst into the room and hollerred,  
“Ey!Qué estás haciendo?!” The two boys jolted apart, Jesse blushing before he began shouting back at his dad.  
“Hey! Ya' can't just come on into my room without permission!”  
“This is my house ingrate! I think you'll find that I can and will! What are you two doing!? What have I told you about bringing people home eh?!”  
“We weren't doing anything like that ya' old coot!”  
“Ah, Jesse, do you not think you should explain to Mr-”  
“Don't worry darlin' I got this.” Jesse winked at the other boy and Gabriel scowled, grabbing him by the ear before dragging him away.  
“If you'll excuse me, I need to go and scream some sense into my son. One moment.”

Jesse came back with a sore ear and ringing ear drums.  
“Hanzo...I can't hear shit....Am I still alive?” The dark haired male sighed and rubbed his forehead slowly raking his hand through Jesse's hair in order to try and comfort him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope this was enough to quench your dirty appetites you little readers you. I tried, but hoenstly, I find it hard to write anything too mature, so its not ever going to be anything above suggestion. Sorry to disappoint but I hope you all under stand. Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are all greatly appreciated!
> 
> Spookworm~


	5. Old Recordings and Jenga

Gabriel had spent a few days angry over the fact Jesse hadn't told him about the exchange student he was secretly seeing, but eventually let it slide after Jesse introduced them. Hanzo was around again after the two had finished seeing a film together, and Gabriel had taken it upon himself to cook for the two young boys, and easily whipped them up something to eat in a short amount of time. Hanzo was taking numerous classes, music being one of them, and had carted his violin around, after his lessons with his teacher, with the two of them. He'd taken it up to Jesse's room with some coaxing, and some insistence from the wannabe cowboy, Jesse being desperate to hear him play and join in with his guitar. Gabriel hummed and tugged his sleeves up his arms as he grabbed the oven mittens and pulled the tray of food out of the oven. Plating the food, he continued to sing his little song, and then grabbed the two plates, ascending the stairs towards Jesse's room.

At the top of the stairs, Gabriel heard the gentle stroke of a bow over metallic strings, crescendoing up into a great litany of rapid slurred notes and arching bow strokes. There was a great hold of a single note before the the slurs broke off into rapid staccato beats, loud and powerful with great bursts of sound. The music cycled again and softened, a decrescendo into a soft pitter patter of notes before eventually falling back into slurred rhythms of beautifully held sounds. Gabriel listened as he carefully and quietly walked down the hallway towards Jesse's bedroom door. The teacher leant against the wall and held his breath, listening to the violin hum for a moment until Jesse gave a gentle strum on his guitar, softly before he began to pick notes, plucking them along in a bouncy tune to the harmonious slurs of the violin. Gabriel felt his heart soften at the tune and listened for a while longer to the melody, secretly glad those guitar lessons he gave Jesse had come in handy.

He waited until the two finished playing before he opened the door. Jesse blushed and coughed grumbling to himself but Hanzo smiled and nodded in greeting.  
“Can't you learn to knock-”  
Gabriel gave Jesse a pointed look and ignored him smiling brightly, holding the cooling plates of food up, “I made you two dinner, so no lip Jesse, or I'll take your guitar too.” The smug grin made Jesse scowl and he huffed taking the plates of food and forks, carefully placing his guitar on his bed before retrieving the food.  
“Thanks pops, looks good.” Jesse gently handed a plate to Hanzo, who curiously looked at the Enchilladas before taking a fork and struggling to find a way to eat the roll. 

Gabriel chuckled and handed them both knives too.  
“Ah, thank you Mr Reyes.” The accent was thickly Japanese but easily understandable.   
Gabriel shook his head and smiled at Jesse, “No problems kids, just let me know next time you're gonna have a jam session without me, I might join in.”  
Jesse scowled at this, “Nah old man, I don't think wailing electric guitars are really gonna mix well with a violin.”, and muttered beneath his breath, turning to Hanzo with an embarrassed flush, “I'm sorry about him Hanzo-”  
“I think it could be interesting. I have never really seen anyone play an electric guitar well, and I have an electric violin I could use with it.”  
Gabriel felt the grin pull the corners of his lips up and he opened his mouth, only to be interrupted by Jesse.  
“He used to be in a metal band, I don't think you really wanna hear his 'skills' Hanzo.” Jesse grimaced as Gabriel burst into laughter. Hanzo's eyes were wide as he looked Gabriel up and down, clearly doubting that the kindergarten teacher could have done anything like that.

“I'll have to show you the tapes sometime. We were pretty good, if I do say so myself.” Gabriel buffed his finger nails on his long sleeved top smugly, just annoy Jesse even more.  
“That would be, ah, interesting Mister Reyes.” Hanzo nodded, a little doubtful still, and evidently hesitant about being exposed to whirling guitars and screaming vocals.   
“Alright ol' man, how about you go show your other ol' man those tapes hmm? And leave us both be...” A cocked eyebrow from Gabriel had him sighing, “Please...” Jesse muttered. Gabriel laughed and walked towards the door before leaving the two young boys in peace.  
“Don't do anything I wouldn't do kiddo. Be safe kids!” He had to have the last word. The satisfying noise of Jesse's door being slammed closed was proof he'd gotten under his skin and Gabriel chortled, heading to his office to ring Jack and finish up some marking and paper work. 

Jack laughed down the phone as Gabriel explained his recent poking at Jesse to him with great hysteria. The Latino laughed down the phone, barely able to tell Jack what had actually happened.   
“Well, that was quite the awful thing to do, Gabe. And what's this about tapes? You actually recorded some of your performances?” Jack was genuinely curious and raised a blond eyebrow, nudging Hana softly to finish up her homework before she could watch cartoons. He got a deep chuckle from the other end.  
“Of course I did. On stage persona of 'Reaper', I thought it was cool and shit. Yeah, looking back, I wasn't so cool and more so weird.” Gabriel laughed and hummed, “I'm guessing you'd like to see them anyway though?”   
“Hey, can't I be interested in the guy I'm seeing?” Jack smiled and checked over Hana's spellings before giving her a thumbs up and placing the paper in her small book bag ready for he next day.  
Gabriel hummed, “I don't know..can you?” He laughed at this, “I'll have to show you them this weekend blondie. I don't think you'll be too impressed by the music though.” 

Jack stopped for a moment to imagine what Gabriel had actually worn on stage, and found his mind reeling with ideas, not all of them so innocent. Probably leather, he betted with himself, and lots of it. Just as he started to imagine those thighs case in tight leather, Gabriel coughed on the other end.  
“Hey, cabron? Are you still there?” Gabriel messed with the skull on his desk as he heard Jack take a deep breath.  
“Yeah...Yeah I'm still here.” Jack coughed a little, “So...what do you want to do this weekend then?”   
“How about you?” Gabriel all but purred, “We'll watch some of those tapes at mine before hand though.”   
Jack flushed red and grumbled, holding his forehead, “Just for that line you aren't getting any.” He switched the phone over to his other ear and span a spoon around his fingers as he waited for the coffee machine. “Seriously though Gabe, what do you want to do this weekend? Just watch those tapes?” 

Gabriel hummed on the other end of the phone, sipping his own mug of rick black coffee. He ran his tongue over his teeth and shrugged, “I suppose we could go and see something? Go to a bar? Its your call, cariño.” The teacher chuckled at Jack's heaving sigh and took a long drink.  
“I don't think Ana will be too impressed about having Hana again.” Jack cringed and poured the coffee into his mug, “She spent most of the night refusing to sleep and launching herself from couch to couch in 'bunny hops' screaming for Doritos.” The blond rubbed his temples. Gabriel burst into laughter and choked on his coffee, spitting it all over his desk as he started coughing. Jack raised his eyebrows, worried, as the Latino choked over the phone.   
Gabriel snorted and cackled again, “Oh that kid!” He wiped a tear from his eye and snickered softly, “I'm sure Jesse would have her for you. I'll just threaten to take his hat away and you'll have yourself a baby sitter.”   
“Are you sure that's a good idea Gabe? I mean, not that I don't trust Jesse but...” Jack rubbed the back of his neck in thought, “Does he actually know about us or?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow over the phone, “Of course he does Jack, why would I honestly not tell him? The ingrate is nineteen after all. Plus, he pretty much guessed.” The teacher rolled his shoulders in a shrug as Jack sighed on the other end.  
“Fine, just...tell him to be ready for her. Hana is a handful when I leave her with other people.” He watched through the door to the small lounge he had as Hana hugged her stuffed rabbit, singing along the the theme song of her favourite cartoon.  
Gabriel silently sung with glee in his head and hummed, “So I'll see you Saturday then?”.  
“Yeah, see you Saturday Gabe.” They both said their goodbyes before hanging up.

Jesse was less than impressed with the arrangement of him having to babysit. The result was a very upset looking frowning face until Gabriel offered him something in return. He wanted the pack of cigarillos in Gabriel's cabinet and to be allowed to have Hanzo over whilst he was there. After a few phone calls back and forth, Gabriel relinquished the cigars and got Jack's consent for Hanzo to go over too, the condition being that the cigars were not smoked in his house. Jesse accepted the cigars with glee and smirked as he trekked back up to his room, phone to his ear, shouting about how he'd “gladly take care of the lil' missy”. With that, the weekend was set for Jack and Gabriel to have it to themselves. 

Saturday rolled around, and Jack finished buttoning his shirt just as he heard a multitude of knocks on the door. Running a hand through his hair, he jogged down the stairs and smiled at the familiar face behind it. Gabriel smiled and opened his mouth, only to be cut off by the shaggy haired teen behind him.  
“Howdy! The names Jesse McCree!” Jesse shouldered past Gabriel and stuck out his hand to Jack with a grin. Gabriel growled, his shoulders stiffening with annoyance, and he looked to Jack with a soft look of apology.   
Jack chuckled, shaking Jesse's hand, taking in the jeans and flannel shirt for a moment, trying not to snort with laughter at the large cowboy boots on his feet, “Nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're babysitting my little monstrous bundle of joy tonight then?” The blond raised an eyebrow and moved to let the two of them inside.  
“Sure am! Don't you worry Morrison, she'll be right as rain and dandy for when you come back.” Jesse tipped the large brim of his hat and wandered towards the kitchen when Jack pointed him towards her.

Gabriel shook his head with an eye roll as Jesse sauntered away to the kitchen, before he turned back around to face Jack with a smile.   
“Sorry about him. Kid's been like that the entirety I've known him.”The Latino shrugged but smiled, moving in close to Jack. “But at least I can get rid of him for one night, and we can have to house to ourselves.” Gabriel sneakily wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, nuzzling his nose into the soft skin of Jack's neck before gently placing a kiss on the sensitive spot at the base of it. Jack squirmed and flushed a little in embarrassment.  
“Save it for later loverboy. Let me just-” Hana giggled from the kitchen, and Jack drew away from Gabriel. He opened the door to the kitchen a crack before poking his head through. Jesse was laughing at the sight of Hana with his hat on. The hat was far too big for Hana's head, and flopped down over her eyes. She looked silly, and the two laughed together like they'd known each other for years. Jack smiled softly, and Gabriel chuckled from behind him.  
“Come on, cariño, it looks like they'll be just fine.” 

The two of them easily made it back to Gabriel's house, and the teacher quickly set about fussing, making food and drinks for the two of them, offering blankets and other things before he finally got around to getting out the tapes. Jack was sat on the sofa, a large bowl of hot sweetened popcorn and a large glass of root beer. Gabriel had his own glass of cola and a bowl of salted popcorn, not being one for sweet snacks usually. He emerged from the back room holding a large box triumphantly, holding it for Jack to see. The slightly damp cardboard was labelled 'Talon' and Jack snorted at the name, chuckling brightly as Gabriel placed the box down in front of the television. Gabriel rolled his eyes and dug through the DVDs with a smile.   
“Here we go.” He chuckled and placed the disc into the player before retreating back onto the seats with Jack, his own popcorn sat on the arm of the furniture. Jack smiled and glanced at Gabriel's free hand for a moment, before he sucked in a breath, and took the other's cooler hand in his own. Gabriel tensed for a moment at the warmth of the contact but quickly relaxed and leant across the pillows to press a soft kiss to Jack's cheek. The blond flushed but turned his head for a proper kiss. Gabriel obliged and pressed another one to Jack's lips with a smile.

The recording quickly came onto the screen accompanied with the screams of fans. Gabriel chuckled and turned Jack's blushing face towards the screen with a quick flick of his wrist. The screaming fans were quickly quietened by the wailing of a guitar and the cascading notes of a scale on another. The stages erupted with smoke and the lights dropped before red spotlights illuminated the stage. There was five members stood on the stage, all kitted out with leather and various face adornments. The female pianist had opted for a large feathered eye mask, whilst the drummer an intricate sugar skull painted onto his face. A bass guitarist was covered with a large cloak, LED lights in the costume imitating eyes. One guitarist was clad in nothing but tight leather bottoms, chains wrapped around his torso, a demon mask on his face, tusks jutting out from the bottom lip of the creature mask. The final member was stood in the centre of the stage, clad top to bottom in leather, a white mask like the face of a barn owl, spikes adorning the forearm, metal talons attached to the gloves. 

Gabriel snickered as Jack eyed the costumes with a frown, “See if you can guess which one is me, cariño.” Jack flicked his eyes from the screen to Gabriel's face and smirked pointing to the figure in the centre of the stage.  
“The singer is obviously you Gabe, you're too much of an attention seeker not to be.” Jack snickered as Gabriel scowled, grumbling to himself as he started the video again.

The members all moved towards their mics and another wailing guitar solo started, though it was the guitarist to Gabriel's left on stage that was responsible. The pianist began a gentle cadence of notes and Gabriel leant close to the mic. Deep rumbling lyrics flowed through the sound system, made gravelly by the mask, and Jack shivered as goose bumps raised on his arms. The honeyed voice lingered in the air, and sung onwards towards a crescendo of riffs before the lyrics took a turn and a great growl sounded. The guitars then broke out into fast paced melodies as the lyrics darkened. Jack flinched at the screaming but continued to watch, fascinated. The majority of the song was the same accompanied by headbanging amongst other on stage techniques. By the end of the performance the crowd was screaming for more, and were obliged with a further three songs before Gabriel, on the tape, reached up a clawed hand for his mask. The people at the front of the stage screamed, their hands grabbing at young Gabriel's boots. His young self then chuckled into the microphone, sliding his fingers down the neck of the guitar in a wail of noise before ripping the mask off and throwing it to the crowd. A girl at the front caught it and screamed. Young Gabriel stuck his tongue out, the piercing a barb through the muscle, and laughed, the red contacts making his eyes glisten eerily. 

Jack turned to look at Gabriel with raised eyebrows when the recording finished and he snorted before bursting into laughter.  
“Gabe! That-that-...” He couldn't even speak past his own laughter, and Gabriel chuckled softly before pouncing on Jack his fingers pressing against the blond's ribs and wiggling. Jack arched upwards off of the seat and laughed, wheezing as he wriggled around, trying to escape from the persistent tickling. Gabriel smirked wickedly and moved to Jack's armpits to continue his assault. Eventually, Jack managed to wriggle himself free and he sat huffing on the edge of the sofa before finally getting his breath back.  
“And you thought that was cool?” Jack snickers and rolls over, his head in Gabriel's lap.  
Gabriel rolled his eyes, “Yeah whatever white boy.” Gabriel smiled and leant down, placing a kiss on Jack's forehead before smirking and leaning over, trapping Jack against the sofa by the hips, his thighs squeezing tight.   
“Looks like I will be getting some after all then, right, cariño?”

Jesse roared with victorious laughter as he won yet another round of jenga against Hanzo and the small Hana- she having been the one to knock over the tower. Hanzo shook his head with a smile, and set back to rebuilding the blocks. Hana huffed and crossed her arms, eyeing the pair.  
“So...” Hana smirked, picking up her stuffed white rabbit, “Are you two seeing each other like my daddy and Mister Reyes?” She sniffed and picked up her carton of juice, sipping on it as the two flushed with embarrassment. Hanzo looked away from Hana, his face rather red but McCree smiled and shrugged, “We ain't together sweetness, but I guess you're right about our old men. They're like two old canoodling saps ain't they?” Jesse laughed as Hana smiled at him.  
“I guess, but why can't Mister Reyes come and stay over here? Why does he have to take daddy away to places?” She stuck out her lips in a pout and Jesse shrugged.  
“I dunno kiddo. But at least they're happy right? Havin' their alone adult time-” Jesse squeaked as Hanzo elbowed him between the ribs, “Havin' some private time away from us kids. Its just how adults are ya' know.”

Hana nodded and placed her juice down for a moment before smiling and nodding.  
“I hope my dad is happy with Mister Reyes, he's nice. I hope he can be part of our family. Daddy needs someone other than me for a change.” She smiled a toothy grin, and tugged the first block out of the jenga tower, “Prepare to get owned.” Jesse was shocked by the kid's intelligence for a moment but smiled and tugged his block free, much to Hanzo's annoyance as he was left with the sticky one to pull out. Maybe his adopted dad could make this one work after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while and I'm getting around to Darkened Shadows but this needed an update first. I hope you enjoyed it and please point out errors I might have missed in the hurry to get this out!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments, kudos etc are all greatly appreciated!  
> Spookworm~


	6. A Broken Foot

Gabriel rolled over with a groan, and yawned in the light of the mid-morning sun. The Latino didn't move for a moment, keeping his eyes closed against the sunlight streaming in through the small gap in the curtains. Placing a hand over his face, he scrubbed at the goatee with a scowl before trying to drag his hand through the curls on top of his head. His fingers got caught in a knot, and Gabriel wrestled with his nest of hair for a minute, untangling his fingers from it before managing to actually wake himself up. After another yawn, he was awake enough to remember what had happened the previous day. A smirk followed soon after as the memories of their activities on the couch that evening sounded in his head, or rather the cute noises Jack had made. Gabriel looked over at the bed side table, and grabbed his mobile, rubbing at his hair again as he squinted slightly in the harsh glare of the touch screen.

There were a few notifications from his cat game and the news app he had installed- apparently there was a new fashion show on for the latest model sensation known as 'Widowmaker', and Gabriel could guess the reason she chose that alias. The last few notifications were from Jack at around ten o'clock, when he had gotten home. Gabriel opened the messages, and smiled at the first clumsily typed message.

'Came home to find Jesse and Hana asleep on the beanbags in her room. Both covered in makeup and cheese chip stains. Hanzo apologised. Poor kid looked worn out.'  
The next text was a picture message, and attached was a glorious picture of Hana and Jesse draped over beanbags, pink bows and tutus on, smeared in nail varnish and lipstick. Eyeshadow covered their eyelids and black mascara was stuck around their eyes rather than on their eyelashes. Gabriel snickered and thumbed through the various angles before reading the last message.  
'Hanzo and Jesse headed back to your place. Hope that's not a problem? Enjoyed the night, see you again soon? Maybe at the talent show?' The kindergarten teacher scowled at that. A talent show? Gabriel couldn't for the life of him remember anything about a talent show. He shot back a message before heading to the shower, stripping off his sweat pants before hopping in to wash the evidence of yesterday off his body.

After a brisk warm shower, Gabriel wrapped a towel around his waist before returning to his room to dress. He thumbed his phone open again as he towelled his knotted curly hair dry. Jack had messaged him back a couple of minutes after his last text.  
'There's a talent show taking place at the theatre in a couple of weeks. I've got a lot of work in between now and then because of the new company we're dealing with so that might be a nice way to wind down? Afterwards we could do something else, but Hana really wants to go, so it might be a nice thing for us three to do.”  
Gabriel snickered to himself at this- Jack was such a sap. Despite his sniggering, Gabriel sent another message back confirming it and wandered out into his hall after shoving himself into underwear, a pair of jeans and a simple t-shirt. 

Quietly, he shut his door and eyed the door to Jesse's room with suspicious eyes. The youngster had come home last night, with the Shimada boy in tow. Instantly, his parental instincts kicked in, and he twisted the door knob to Jesse's room, opening the door quietly. The site was thankfully, a semi-decent one. They were both clothed from what Gabriel could tell, and they were both merely cuddled together in the bed, Jesse curled around Hanzo who had taken the majority of pillow and covers. With a smirk, Gabriel snapped a picture on his phone and sent it to Jack the caption 'Boys are safe and sound.' before closing the door and heading down the stairs in search of the coffee pot and his steaming cup of black coffee. 

It was when Gabriel was frying pieces of bacon that Jesse poked his head around the door from the stairwell, Hanzo presumably in tow.  
“Pa? Is it okay for you to make Hanzo some-” Jesse hissed as Hanzo shouldered past him.  
“Mr Reyes, I am sorry for intruding like this but-” Hanzo was halted by Gabriel spinning around with an eye roll, his black and red 'kiss the cook' apron tied around his waist.  
“Sit down you two. Do you really think I'm going to have a problem with someone finally whipping Jesse into shape? Jesus. Come on Jesse, really? You think I'd have a problem with it, honestly?” Gabriel cocked a hip out and flipped a piece of bacon over with one hand, taking a drink of coffee with the other. “Honestly, I'm already sure as hell the two of you have sneaked in a quickie whilst I've been at work anyway.” The teacher shrugged with a grin and plated up the bacon with eggs, toast and beans before handing them to the two boys that had seated themselves at the table already.

Jesse squirmed in his seat at the stare he was receiving from his adopted father, and flushed red with a scowl, whilst Hanzo elegantly tucked into his food, glancing at Gabriel from under his eyelashes in an attempt not to talk to him.  
“Pa I swear to god I'll- ouch!” The youngster clutched at his head indignantly as he received a smack to the back of it. Gabriel scowled at him waving a fork in Jesse's face.  
“No swearing at the table. Especially, Jesse, when we have a guest.” He gave a smirk and apologised to Hanzo, who was wide eyed, before he told the two of them it did not matter with a chuckle. The rest of the morning antics, mainly including Gabriel teasing Jesse, had Hanzo, eventually snorting in laughter. Jesse had stopped growling at Gabriel for a minute to look at the Japanese teen, his mouth open like a goldfish.

Gabriel laughed loudly at this, and shed real tears at his son's gormless look. The two of them continued to laugh when Jesse stood up so fast that he tripped himself up on the chair leg. He fell dramatically to the floor, his cutlery clattered noisily beside his head. Hanzo stifled his laughter for a moment when the plate also slipped off of the table, smacking the cowboy on the backside, imprinting bean juice and grease all over his American flag pyjama bottoms. Hanzo was up in an instant to make sure Jesse was okay, still giggling like a girl every now and then. Gabriel, however, was thrown into even more intense laughter, and he howled with it, clutching his stomach as tears dripped down his cheeks. The latino began to wheeze when Jesse tugged his chair leg and pulled the chair out from under Gabriel. The teacher was sent sprawling across the floor and his laughter was cut off as he smacked his toe on the table with a crack.

“JESSE! HIJO DE PUTA!” Gabriel cried out and growled, clutching at his big toe protectively as Jesse laughed maliciously, wiping his backside with tissue paper provided by Hanzo. The other youngster's throat moved as though he was repressing laughter and Gabriel scowled at he two of them, hissing like a scalded cat.  
“Come on Pa! It ain't that bad!” Jesse snorted and sat up prodding at Gabriel's protective hands curled around his toe.  
“It hurts like a bitch Jesse! Don't fucking poke it pendejo!” Gabriel huffed and sat up before heaving himself to his feet and hissing at the pain that spiked through the entirety of his foot, all the way up to his ankle, which refused to remain stable, and shook with the pain. 

“Shit! Pa I'm sorry! Oh gosh we've gotta get you to the hospital because you're gonna make it worse walking on it! Sit down pa! I'll ring Jack!” Gabriel was manhandled into a chair and offered a drink by an apologetic Hanzo as Jesse ran around looking for his mobile like a headless chicken. Gabriel tried to grab Jesse by the sleeve to tell him to not bother Jack, but the boy slipped through his fingers and was already dialling the blond's number before Gabriel could shout at him. Jesse began blubbering as soon as Jack answered the phone, and the blond seemed very worried on the other side of the line. Gabriel sighed and flushed a little, sighing into his hands at the fact that Jack was basically coming to his rescue here like a little prince. He supposed then, that that made him the princess. 

Jack answered his jingling mobile fairly quickly and was shocked to hear a blubbering deep southern accent on the other end.  
“Jack you've gotta take my pa to the hospital! Please! I think he's broken his foot and-and-”  
Jack cut in baffled by the speed of the greeting, “Woah, slow down Jesse. What's happened?” He shouldered the phone for a moment, putting down his glass of water.  
Jesse took a deep breath, “I, well, I tugged the chair out from under Pa and he's smacked his foot on the table and I think he's broken it?” He went higher at the end, probably cringing, as Jack heard muffled curses from the kitchen again and a softer voice telling Gabriel to sit down.  
“Okay-alright. Give me ten minutes please? Unless you can look after Hana for me over there?” Jack was already shooing Hana upstairs to get her bag, and he grabbed his jacket as she jumped back down the stairs, her toys and colouring pencils in tow. Shoving his boots on he sighed and grabbed his keys. “Be there in ten Jesse. Try and keep him sat still until I get there please.”  
“Sure thing boss.” Jesse chuckled and hung up just as he screamed something in Spanish to Gabe in the kitchen. 

Jack drove just above the speed limit, trying to dodge lights as he sped over to Gabriel's house in a bit of a panic. He smacked the car door shut before grabbing Hana out of her seat and leading her up to the house quickly before knocking on the door, his foot tapping in worry.  
“Daaaaaad. We were meant to go and see The Incredibles three today! Are we still going to go? Why are we at Mr Reyes' house?” Hana whined by his side, stomping her little booted foot with a pout.  
“Mr Reyes needs some help sweetie. He's hurt his foot so daddy needs to take him to get it checked up okay?” He placed a soothing hand on top of Hana's dark chocolate coloured hair with a smile as the door opened, “I promise Jesse will take you okay?”.

Jesse opened the door and frowned, “Wait. What?” he looked down at the smirking Hana and frowned, “I'm taking her where?”.  
“Can you take her to see a film while I take Gabe to the hospital, please?” Jack walked over the threshold and smiled taking Hana's shoes off on the stairs before opening the door and letting her run into the kitchen with a cheer of 'Mister Reyes'. Jack shook his head and followed her into the kitchen with a worried crinkle between his eyebrows. 

In the kitchen, Hana was fussing over Gabriel with tears in her eyes, and nodded as he asked for a pillow for his foot and scampered back into the living room, a large fluffy purple pillow in tow when she returned. Her teacher took it off her with a ruffle of her hair, and winced as he lifted his foot, tucking it underneath to try and help ease the weight of the foot on itself against the hard wood of the chair. Jack eventually managed to shoo Hana away long enough in order to help Gabriel to his feet.  
“Come on Jack, I swear I can walk on my own. I don't need you here to baby me like this.” Gabriel muttered as he tried to lean away from the blond, only to hiss in pain when he put his foot down, and almost collapse back onto Jack's shoulder to hold himself upright.  
“Yeah alright Gabe. Keep telling yourself that and you'll make it worse than it already is.” Jack tutted and helped the latino towards the door, making sure he put at least one shoe, and was presentable, (he decided sweat pants and a sweat shirt would just have to do) before opening the door and helping a childish huffing Gabe into the front seat. Jack turned back after shutting the door to his car.  
“Hana behave yourself. Or I'll see that you have your games taken away alright missy? No acting up for Jesse and Hanzo please.” Hana rolled her eyes but huffed a 'yes dad' before Jack got into the car and pulled away from the curb. 

The hospital's minor injuries department was fairly quiet, with a few children clutching their arms and fingers and an elderly lady who also had her leg propped up on the seat opposite as her husband scolded her. Jack helped Gabriel into a seat before going to the reception and explaining the situation. He was handed a clip board with various forms on it for the insurance and documentation needed. He handed it to Gabriel when he returned and watched the crinkle in Gabriel's brow as he focused on writing in his details. Jack didn't realise he'd been caught staring until Gabriel clicked the pen and snorted, “Are you done staring yet boy scout?”.  
“Wha- wait I wasn't- ah.” Jack flushed a little at having been caught staring, and Gabriel only chuckled, leaning in to nuzzle the red apple of Jack's cheeks with a pouting 'kissy' face.  
“I don't get why you're all flushed. You've stared at much more than this.” Jack flushed more as Gabriel smirked, positively purring the words.  
“Gabe. Give up you horn dog.” Jack swatted at the hand that had crawled up his inner thigh and scoffed before grabbing the pen and tapping the clip board. “Finish your paper work so we can get you fixed up.” Gabriel only snickered and continued writing.

They were quickly seen to, and Gabriel was put in a bed as they did an x-ray on his foot and assessed the results. He'd fractured a metatarsal bone connected to his big toe. This meant a cast was needed to hold the foot straight while they healed. Gabriel groaned at the news, and then cursed viciously at the six week period he would have it on for. Jack smacked his arm as he descended into muttered Spanish curses and nodded in understanding at the doctor who was attending to Gabriel. They quickly shoved the foot into a plaster cast, with some grunting from Gabriel, who had to have the bone pressed to the side slightly so it would heal properly. He grabbed Jack's hand and squeezed, the other arm over his eyes with the pain of the movement. All in all the process was over quick and Jack tentatively leaned over to press a kiss to Gabriel's temple once it was over.

Gabriel smiled and huffed, smacking his head against the pillows at the cute display of affection.  
“Is it too early to tell you I love you Jack?” He softly ran a finger along Jack's jaw bone.  
“Gosh you sap, the wrong place and the wrong time completely...” He smiled and kissed Gabriel's palm softly, “But I love you too.” The two grinned like children at one another before Gabriel sighed.  
“Well...now I wont get to show you my entire leather heavy metal performance next week.” Jack flushed but broke out into laughter as Gabriel pouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will probably only be one more chapter of this. I've really just come to the end of the inspiration for it, and it was only meant to be a one or two part thing, so I am sorry my friends but there will be one final chapter before I bid this beautiful AU goodbye. There's plenty of other people now writing them, but i am very sorry to disappoint, and I hope you all understand.  
> Thank you for reading and I hope to see you for the final installation.  
> Spookworm~


	7. Thighs are Demons

With the arrival of a broken foot, Gabriel found that life became exceedingly difficulty. For the first couple of weeks he was unable to do a lot of basic activities by himself. Bathing was his only option because showering was impossible due to his lack of ability to stand for too long, and the stairs were a task multiplied by a thousand. That was how he found himself staying at Jack's place for a week or so, after struggling around his own house and screaming Jesse's ear off multiple times when the house was a mess, or the teenager accidentally knocked his foot with the vacuum. Jesse was exhausted after two weeks, and cried down the phone to Jack in order to get him to have Gabe at his own home, where he could be more looked after, at least for a long enough time so that Jesse could recover. Thus, Gabriel ended up dropped off at Jack's home, and huffed, grumbling for the first day about the temperature of the house and the food. Jack's pointed ignorance of him eventually led to a wavering peace, and soon, Gabriel found some enjoyment in being looked after and prodded by a small curious child. The soap operas on TV more than made up for the rapidly talking kid next to him.

Which, as it turned out, was what Hana was doing- talking his ear off. Hana sat down with her make-up bag, full of children's waxy make-up, and dirty brushes, that suspiciously looked like paint brushes. As she talked, she painted a doll's face, and Gabriel easily tuned her out, turning back to his crime drama and listening to the detectives findings about the case. Hopefully there was some gore soon so he could send her out of the room. As much as he loved her in the classroom, spending days with the kid was tiring. He couldn't understand how Jack managed. Hana sat idly for a while after painting the face of her doll, but was quickly becoming restless, and she began to fidget, before Gabriel sighed and turned his head towards her.  
“What is it, Hana? Something is on your mind.” Gabirel raised an inquisitive eyebrow and offered a nice smile, “So long as it doesn't involve you painting my face we'll be good.” 

Hana face fell a little as Gabriel laid down the law, but she pouted and pushed her fingers together,  
“Its about you and Dad...”  
“Come on kid, spit it out already, I don't bite, contrary to popular belief.” Gabriel chuckled and sipped his lemonade as he watched Hana's eyes widen.  
“Well...Jesse said that you two...” She mumbled the second part and the Latino squinted before scowling.  
“You'll have to speak up sweetie, my hearing isn't what it used to be.” He leant down close to Hana and waited for her to speak, being careful not to spill him lemonade.  
Hana leant towards his ear and blushed a little, “Jesse said that you and Dad were playing rodeo off in the house and needed some private adult time to yourselves...what does that mean?” Hana looked up inquisitively and Gabriel chocked on his lemonade, spitting lemon juice all over the arm of the sofa as he struggled to breath correctly.

Jack came into the room at the sound of the chocking and quickly smacked Gabriel on the back to help get the lemonade out of his lungs. The blond eyed his daughter and then the red faced Latino before raising an eyebrow in questioning.  
“Care to explain why you both look like two failed thieves?”  
“Dad! What does 'playing rodeo' mean?” Gabriel failed to cover Hana's mouth before she spouted the words and he cringed as Jack grew red in the cheeks, his harsh glare turning on Gabriel, “Jesse said its what you and Gabe were doing last time you went out!”  
Jack clenched his fist and pointed at Gabriel, “I'm gonna tan your son's hide when I see him next.” Gabriel held his hands up in surrender. Jack turned back to Hana and sighed, “Well sweetie its about  
adults spending a special time together is all. Ignore what Jesse says in future.”

The young girl nodded and smiled before pointing to Gabriel with a small finger, “So what is Gabe to you then Dad? Are you boyfriends?” She grinned happily and clapped her hands together.  
Jack coughed a little and eyed the girl suspiciously, taking a deep breath he nodded, “Yes sweetie, me and Gabe are boyfriends.”  
Gabriel grinned at him, his eyes closed and a full smile of pearly white teeth, and ruffled Hana's hair fondly before carefully tugging her into a hug and offering an arm out for Jack. The blond huffed with a smile and leaned forwards before being wrapped in a strong arm and pulled into a hug.  
“So Mr Reyes is my new mum then!” Hana giggled and patted Gabriel's facial hair before squirming to get into his lap. But, not before knocking the poor Latino's foot off the stool. Gabriel screamed as his foot smashed into the floor.

When Gabriel's foot finally healed, there was a promised performance he had to attend to. The band had long since been split up, it was after all, a phase that they all went through, and so Gabriel had some trouble tracking all of his old friends. Well, trouble for all except one. Amélie was by far the easiest to get hold of, well, purely by the fact that most people knew who the model was. This meant, however, that actually getting through to her agent and then to her was a nightmare. It took her three days to finally call him back and talk to him.

“Ah, Gabriel, I thought that you had forgotten who I was, mon ami. So, how is your life?” Gabriel could hear her filing her nails in the background of the call.  
“Hm, about as good as any. I adopted a kid, and work as a Kindergarten teacher- truly the high life. You can't even say that's interesting considering the shit you get up to now. And to think it all started from a porn movie-” Gabriel chuckled as he painted his nails black, the phone pressed to his ear with his shoulder.  
Amélie hissed down the speaker, “Va ta faire foutre, enculé. You dare speak of that to anyone and I will not hesitate to rip your balls off.” The filing stopped as the file was smacked down on a table next to her.  
“Hey, calm yourself, I swore on my honour I wouldn't tell anyone when I was eighteen, and if I didn't tell anyone then, I sure as hell haven't got anyone to tell now...well...except my latest 'affair', so to speak.” The Latino placed his hands on top of the cushion he had in his lap. 

Amélie grinned, tapping her file against the arm of her chair, “Oh si vous plait, please elaborate Gabriel.” She placed it down and took a sip of the expresso she had made moments before the call.  
“Hmm, and why should I? Very inappropriate to talk about when I have something to ask of you.” He heard the French woman curse and sigh before she hummed, “Whatever it is, I will do it in exchange for the, how you say, gossip.”  
Gabriel grinned, “Pack your bags Amélie, your coming to a band reunion.” 

Jack and Ana rarely got the time to sit over tea anymore, and now that they had the opportunity, Jack found that his old friend was increasingly nosy about his and Gabriel's relationship. Ana poured the tea from her delicate, painted tea pot, into the cups and turned the handle towards the blond with a gentle smile, one that had a hidden intent.  
“So, Jack, how is it going with Gabriel then? It seems you two are particularly happy now, hm?” She looked at him over the top of her tea cup and sipped at the hot drink, resting her head on her hand.  
Jack rolled his eyes, “There really isn't much to tell, Ana. What about your trip to Egypt? You're finally taking Fareeha to meet her grandparents right?” He took a drink of his own beverage, and cradled the warm cup between his palms.  
“Don't change the subject Jack, but yes I am. They struggle to travel now, so it seems fair that we all go to see them.” The brunette shrugged and fixed him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, “Are you and Gabriel going to move in together yet?” 

The blond hadn't been expecting the question so suddenly, and flushed a little, hiding his face by taking another drink of his tea.  
“Come on Jack! You two have been together for, what? About three or four months now? Isn't it about time you took the initiative for once?” The Egyptian woman snickered and took a spoon of honey before spreading it on a slice of bread she had laid out for snacks.  
“Look, I don't know Ana. Wouldn't that seem like I was coming on a bit strong? You know the next thing he'll be expecting is a marriage proposal...” Jack blundered and babbled his way through the sentence.  
Ana raised her eyebrows at his state, “Jesus christ habibi, you actually really love this one, don't you?” Her eyes glittered with wonder, knowing the years Jack spent fearing the thought of a relationship, whittling his way through girl and boy after one another. It was all just a quick lay back then, and he'd paid for it, but he finally deserved to be happy, god knows he'd sacrificed enough already trying to raise a little girl by himself.

Jack's flushed face said it all, “Yeah. I actually really love him Ana. And...I don't wanna fuck it up like I did, god, so many other times. Gabriel is better than that ya know?” He fiddled with the handle of his cup, tapping the pot against his nails nervously, unsettled in the situation. Dark eyes scanned him for a moment, and Ana quickly snorted, crossing her arms with a sneer.  
“Really Jack? You think you're really going to fuck up? You love him for Christ's sake! Just tell him that! Asking him to move in with you is the next logical step in your relationship, idiot. Now I suggest you go home and think about it. Have a bath and a good long ponder.” And with that, she tossed him from her house, with a pecan muffin for good measure, and bid him to think on what she had said. 

As it turned out, there were many competitions, be them band or talent competitions, going on in their area during the next couple of weeks, and according to his plan, Gabriel had invited Jack to go and watch the very one he was set up to be in. The band members had been more than happy to meet Gabriel over a period of four weeks to practice a few of their old songs and covers, all of them, including Amélie, falling back into synchrony easily. It was as though they hadn't been apart, and the music flowed from their fingertips like water along a rock surface. Gabriel had bribed them all into the contest with the dangling prize money, and the promise of gossip and booze afterwards. Amélie was particularly overjoyed at the prospect of gossip, stroking her fingers over her synth-keyboard with renewed vigour, the haunting, ghostly, melodies following her movements. Now he just had to semi stand Jack up. He sent Jack a text, telling the blond he'd meet him in their seats, and hoped Jack would stick around long enough to see their act.

The theatre was packed by the time Jack finally made it away from Hana, and managed to pry the little girl off his leg, and hand her to the babysitter. Dressed in a smart polo and jeans, he grabbed some snacks on his way through as he got his ticket checked. Suprisingly, Gabriel wasn't in his seat, and Jack scowled, but told himself not to panic. Perhaps there was just traffic, or maybe Jesse had blown up the oven again? Chuckling to himself, Jack sat down, and settled in his seat. He was sure Gabriel would show. The show began rather slowly, a few comedians and acting sketches to open, but picked up a little with a few singers- Jack was particularly moved by the young girl who sang a light pop song. Still, Gabriel was a no show, and the blond's mind began to whir. 

That was until the theatre hall was sent into pitch blackness. A few teenagers screamed at the sudden power outage, and Jack snorted, rolling his eyes as he looked forwards, watching a band name fade in on the large projector screen. Red lights flickered to life to reveal five figures stood on stage, though the light didn't help Jack make anything out other than height. Thunder crashed over the speakers and the red lights flashed dangerously before bleeding to white spotlights. Centre stage stood a singer, draped in a black cloak, knee high leather military boots laced tight, skin tight under shirt and a pair black leather bottoms wrapping tight around the figure's thighs. Three belts were draped around his waist, one jingling against a spiked thigh wrap with a strange emblem. Clawed hands swooped out towards the microphone and glinted dangerously in the light. The person leant forwards into the light to reveal a white scratched mask, almost resembling a twisted bird of prey.

Jack swallowed thickly as the purple dressed woman at the back, spider eyes covering her head and legs sticking out of her back eerily, ran her hands along the keyboard in a flurry of melodious haunting notes. A guitar soon followed and strummed the tune, followed by the second at a deeper timbre. Jack almost swooned when a dark chocolate voice hummed over the speakers, singing sinfully deep with words of apocalypse. The drummer tapped out a crescendo of hi-hat before crashing into the main song, and the bass player kicked into gear, taking over the rumbling beat of the tune with a flourish. The guitars wailed once before the chorus and the synth player kicked her volume up, providing the lilting melody for the singer to accompany. 

The singer rolled his hips, once, twice and Jack felt his mouth go dry as clawed hands reached upwards with the ripples of his body. Eventually, he pulled the hood down, revealing darkened curls, which spilled around his shoulders. Entranced, Jack hoped the mask would come next, but the deep rumbling howl caught him off-guard, and he watched the stage descend into a litany of flashing red and white lights, and a smoke machine poured smoke across the floor as the singer weaved words about the hangman's noose following him through the woods. The chorus screeched into action again and the singer grabbed the microphone stand before whipping his hair down and up in a flourish, almost screaming the words with the amount of passion. 

Once more a verse picked up and Jack shifted in his seat as the singer meandered over to the right side of the stage, where Jack was sat in front of. The thighs of the singer contracted powerfully as he smoothed over into the deep rumbling timbre again, and Jack felt himself melting a little. What he did not expect was the singer to lean down in front of him and ease the white mask up over his face gracefully, purposely slow. Gabriel's grinning face met his, and Jack's jaw instantly dropped. He flushed red before repeatedly cursing the Latino in his head. Gabriel reached over with a silver claw and pressed the metal tip under Jack's chin, shutting the blond's mouth. The black and red eyes creased at the edges, and Jack grinned stupidly as Gabriel winked at him, swiftly moving into the next verse, groping at his own hair again with a grin. Jack flushed as girls next to him giggled, but smiled warmly- this was all for him.

After the show, Jack was sure to muscle his way into the back stage and find the band's small make-up area. He made it to the sectioned off area, just as Amélie was leaving.  
“Hmm, Gabriel, it seems your little dove has come to play with you. Au revoir, talk to you later!” She smiled and walked away, flicking her purple pony tail over her shoulder as she left. Jack snorted and peered around the divider to see Gabriel pulling out the contacts from his eyes. Once he'd finished, he turned around just in time to catch Jack in his arms. What he didn't expect was a punch to the face.

“AH! FUCK!” Gabriel clutched his cheek in pain with a shriek.  
“You asshole! I thought you'd stood me up like some high school teen drama!” Jack fumed for another moment or two, and finally, took a deep breath.  
Gabriel looked at him with wet eyes, his hand falling from his cheek, “Did you not like my surprise, cariño?” He tucked some curls behind his ears and Jack sighed, his head falling forwards onto Gabriel's shoulder in defeat.  
“No, Gabe, it was amazing. God...” He clutched the Latino's shoulders, “God I love you.” and sniffled, tears streaking his cheeks, “God I love you so much, Gabe. Please, don't do that again.”  
Gabriel gently stroked a hand through Jack's hair, his other arm wrapped around the blond's waist, “Shh. I love you too, mi sol, my everything.” Gabriel whispered it reverently, and smiled, nuzzling Jack's neck.

“Move in with me Gabe.” Now Gabriel hadn't been expecting that one. Jack's blue eyes were determined, and he smiled before rubbing the back of his neck, “Too soon?”  
“Mmmm, never with you darling. But, I suppose we could give it a go.” Gabriel chuckled into Jack's ear before leaning back around and capturing Jack's lips in a heavy kiss. They stayed that way for several moments, sharing their passion.  
“Now let me get this leather off so we can go home.”  
“Keep it on babe.” Jack immediately regretted the words, and was subjected to torturous teasing for the next week as a result. He damned Gabriel and his thighs to the ends of the Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this ending was satisfactory, and I hope that this is enough for you all. Maybe I'll write some more elaborative snippets later on, but for now this is it my friends.  
> Thank you for supporting this story to the end and I hope to see you in future stories.
> 
> Spookworm~  
> Stay tuned for the next story.

**Author's Note:**

> ...More Reaper76 because I can't help myself. Fear not, I have angsty McHanzo to come my friends. Prepare to cry children.
> 
> Comments, kudos and bookmarks are all greatly appreciated.
> 
> Feel free to point out any errors.
> 
> Spookworm~


End file.
